Harry Stephens : Third Year
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts for Harry's third year. Harry and some of his friends also meet the guardians of the veil and gain more power. The crystal warriors will meet two new power ranger teams who are from different cities. Part 3 of the Harry Stephens series Harry/Drake/?/?/?/?/?, Isaac/Roman, Stiles/Jackson/Roy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts for Harry's third year.

 **M/M SLASH**

 **Harry/Drake/?/?/?/?/?, Isaac/Roman**

* * *

 **Isaac's POV**

It is the 21st of July and Harry is with the omega twins, Roy, Jackson, Kimon, Drake, Roman, Jeremy, Mike, Isaac, Greg and some of the others are at the Stephens house when Mike gets a premonition and once he comes out of it he says "i had a premonition"

"what did you see ?" asks Harry.

"i saw a group of people in a city called Racoon City, they were fighting of some undead people and then they were fighting a huge monster that i think was called Nemesis but it was once human" says Mike.

"i could heal it" says Isaac. Harry nods before he asks Mike "what else did you see ?"

"the city is going to be destroyed" says Mike before Harry says "let's go, get those people out and hopefully we can cure that person Mike saw"

"ok, let's go" says Isaac before Harry holds out his arm, all of the crystal warriors, the omega twins, Stiles, Dudley, Hermione, Julie and Dawn all grab onto his arm and they disappear from the Stephens house as Tabitha, Samantha and Darrin come downstairs with Adam and they group reappear in the middle of a city in the middle of the night. Harry says "ok, we stick together, we use our powers if we need to" Suddenly a group of zombies come towards them, the group are about to attack when a woman with red hair gets in front of them and starts shooting the zombies with her shotgun which the crystal holders join in on by using their elemental powers to take down the zombies.

Once the zombies are dead Harry walks up to the woman and says "thank you, I'm Harry"

"i'm Alice and it was no problem, you all should find a place to keep safe" she replies and Harry says "we have powers, we can defend ourselves" before he suddenly looks in a different direction before he walks over to Roy and Jackson and says "you two take Kimon, Greg, Seamus and Draco to help the people who are about ten kilo metres over there" pointing in the direction that he looked in before he walks over to the girls and Dudley and says "i can't have you lot here it's way too dangerous, i'm sending you home, tell my parents that we will be fine" Julie nods before Harry waves his hand and the girls and Dudley disappear before he turns towards Alice and says "that was magic, we are from an alternate world where this doesn't happen at all, in fact Racoon city doesn't exist"

"shouldn't we get out of here ?" asks Isaac and Harry nods before they rest of the crystal warriors all leave with Stiles to fight the zombies. A few hours later they meet up with Kimon, Greg, Seamus and Draco who had run from where they were because by the time that they got there it was over run with zombies. They walk towards a store where a man is sitting on the roof with a gun before they suddenly see a huge monstrous creature come towards them and Mike says "that's Nemesis, we have to find a way to restrain it before we cure it" they all nod before they stand in front of it with their weapons out except Stiles and the omega twins who just stands there with a smirk on their faces. The monster raises it's gun and starts firing at them which Harry responds to by using his force field which is them strengthened by Isaac, Jeremy, Mike and Kimon who all discover that they have a force field before Stiles says to the other crystal warriors "all of you have the power to raise a force field, use it" and they do before the men in the store get into a formation and Harry says to the men "stop, we can help it"

"help it ?" yells one of the men before Harry nods at Draco who then nods back before he steps forward, raises his hands and makes several vines come out of ground and restrain Nemesis before Isaac steps forward and uses his healing powers on it to make it return to normal which it does before Draco releases the man before the man gets up and asks "who are you and how did you do that ?"

"who we are is not of importance, same with how we did it but what we can tell you is that you are completely free of whatever turned you into a monster" says Harry before he turns towards the other men before he asks the man who was cured "what's your name ?"

"Max Addison" replies the man before Harry says "let's go then" before they walk away with Matt.

* * *

 **Jeremy's POV**

A few hours later they meet up with Alice and some others at a school where they are looking for a girl. The crystal warriors, the omega twins and Stiles along with Max enter the school and before long they see a whole bunch of undead which are all killed by the crystal warriors right in front of two women and a man with a gun who asks "who the fuck are you ?"

"we are not your concern, even if you are one hell of a hunk" says Harry before he turn towards the woman and asks "where's the girl ?"

"over here" replies Alice who is walking with a young girl who Isaac says to "you are infected with the virus, do you wish for me to heal you ?"

"if you heal me, what will happen ?" asks the girl.

"you will be normal, we know of the illness that runs in your family, Isaac can cure that" says Harry.

"how ?" asks a woman with black hair.

"it's a secret" replies Kimon before the girl introduces herself and Isaac heals her and a man who had been bitten. Three hours later the group are on a helicopter and with a horde of zombies surrounding them Harry, Stiles, the omega twins, Matt (who had decided to stay with Harry) and the other crystal warriors before they all take Harry's arm and disappear from Racoon City before they are eaten.

They reappear at the Stephens house in front of Samantha, Darrin, Endora, Derek, Talia and Laura are all standing in front of them with their arms crossed and Harry gulps before he asks "what's up ?"

"what's up ? what's up ? is that all you are going to ask ?" asks Laura who is in her over protective sister mode while Derek glares at Matt before Harry notices and says "Derek stop glaring, Matt is a friend"

"a friend ?" asks Derek.

"yea, we saved him from some zombies and bad guys" says Harry.

"zombies !?" yells Talia before they all explain what they did before saying that they never had their hands on a gun because Matt and the others would never allow it which made Derek be nicer to Matt before he says to Matt "i still don't trust you but if you hurt Harry or any of his friends, family or anything, i will rip your throat out... with my teeth" when he says 'teeth' he bares his before getting a smug look at the scared look on Matt's face before Harry explains that Derek is protective of him and his friends before explaining why which Matt understands.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

Ten days later Harry, Ron, Drake, Jeremy, Isaac, Roman, the omega twins, the Weasley family, the Hales, Matt, the other crystal holders, Stiles, the Stephens family, Sirius, Remus, Severus, McGonagall, Endora, Julie, Dawn, Hermione, Uncle Arthur, Neville, Terence, Marcus, Cedric, Luna, Blaise, Cousin Serena and Maurice are at the Burrow for Harry's 13th birthday party. They are enjoying the party when Dumbledore arrives with the minister and some aurors and says "this is an emergency"

"what is it this time ?" asks Harry cocking his eyebrow.

"two prisoners have escaped from prison and we are here to take you to a safe house" Dumbledore says to Harry.

"which prisoners ?" asks Isaac.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew " replies Dumbledore. Mike eyes him suspiciously before he says "who are they ?"

"death eaters, one betrayed Harry's parents and the other was a death eater" replies Sirius.

"Bellatrix tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom" says Dumbledore. Mike fells a tingle go down his spine before he says loudly "that's a lie"

"i am telling the truth, Alice and Frank were tortured by Bellatrix and her brother and husband" says Dumbledore.

"i have a little power that lets me know when someone is lying, in fact we all have a little power" says Mike after getting permission from the others. Dumbledore looks nervous before he says "Harry needs to be placed in a safe house"

"no, i don't" says Harry before he walks up to one of the aurors, pushes his hand into the man's chest before pulling his heart out and the auror looks at Harry with wide eyes before Harry pushes the man's heart back into the man's chest before looking at Dumbledore with a cocked eyebrow while Matt looks scared and Harry says to him "don't worry Matt, i won't hurt you, I'd rather ride you instead" in a flirty tone which made Matt widen his eyes and the Hale family all growl while Harry just laughs before he says "i was just kidding"

"really ?" asks Matt in a weak voice.

"maybe when i'm older" says Harry making Derek growl even louder than before making the other crystal warriors, Stiles, Harry's friends, the omega twins and the Weasley twins all laugh knowing that Harry was joking.

"i was kidding Derek, you don't need to growl, he is like 26 or something, that's like twice my age" says Harry.

"you won't be having sex until you are thirty" says Derek.

"i plan on having sex when i'm younger than that" says Harry.

"twenty" says Derek.

"younger" says Harry.

"eighteen" says Derek in a hopeful way. Harry shake his head and says "younger"

"seventeen ?" asks Derek.

"how old were you when you almost lost your virginity ?" asks Harry in a curious way.

"fifteen turning sixteen" says Derek. Harry smiles and Derek says "only if you are having sex with someone that is your age"

"and is using protection" says Talia.

"i don't think it's wise for him to be having sex at that young of an age" says Dumbledore.

"i will have sex whenever i want, you can't tell me when i can and can not have sex, Dumbledore" Harry says to the old man with a slight growl before he says "let's have some fun, it's suppose to be a party" and Harry, Ron, Drake, Jeremy, Isaac, Roman, the omega twins, Cora, Dudley, the other crystal holders, Stiles, Neville, Terence, Marcus, Cedric, Luna, Blaise, Julie, Dawn and Hermione all walk away while Dumbledore talks to the adults to try and get them to agree with him and send Harry to a safe house with him but the adults tell him no.

Some music start playing making the adults all look in Harry, Isaac and Jeremy's direction before Harry, Isaac and Jeremy all sing ""i pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy" they shake their hips a bit when they sing 'sexy'

they then sing" just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty" they thrust a bit when sing 'naughty'

they sing "when i'm out with my girls i always play a bit bitchy" they click their fingers at 'bitchy' they then sing "can't change the way i am sexy naughty bitchy me"

Jeremy sings "i'm the kind of girl that girls don't like"

then Harry sings "i'm the kind that boys fantasize"

then Isaac sings "i'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like"

Harry sings "i may seem unapproachable but that's to the boys who don't have the right a approach or that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll" Jeremy and Isaac join in singing from when Harry sings 'boys who don't the right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll' they then sing "people think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality, i'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent"

"i pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy" they shake their hips a bit when they sing 'sexy'

they then sing" just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty" they thrust a bit when sing 'naughty'

they sing "when i'm out with my girls i always play a bit bitchy" they click their fingers at 'bitchy' they then sing "can't change the way i am sexy naughty bitchy me"

Isaac sings "my mouth never take a holiday, i always shock with the things i say, i was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late"

Harry then sings "and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure that i am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy"

they then sing "people think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality, i'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent"

"i pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy" they shake their hips a bit when they sing 'sexy'

they then sing" just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty" they thrust a bit when sing 'naughty'

they sing "when i'm out with my girls i always play a bit bitchy" they click their fingers at 'bitchy' they then sing "can't change the way i am sexy naughty bitchy me"

Jeremy sings "sexy, sexy, sexy"

Harry sings "naughty, naughty, naughty"

"and Isaac sings "bitchy, bitchy, bitchy" and they all sing "me"

Jeremy sings "sexy, sexy, sexy"

Harry sings "naughty, naughty, naughty"

"and Isaac sings "bitchy, bitchy, bitchy" and they all sing "me"

they then sing "people think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality, i'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent"

"i pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy" they shake their hips a bit when they sing 'sexy'

they then sing" just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty" they thrust a bit when sing 'naughty'

they sing "when i'm out with my girls i always play a bit bitchy" they click their fingers at 'bitchy' they then sing "can't change the way i am sexy naughty bitchy me"

they all then sing "i like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty unlike all of my guys i like them tall with money, i love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty can't change the way i'm sexy, naughty, bitchy, me"

Jeremy sings "i pick my skirt to be sexy"

Harry sings "just like my thoughts a bit naughty"

Isaac sings "when i'm out with my girls... bitchy" they all then sing cant change i am sexy, naughty, bitchy, me" they all pose once they have done singing before the adults except Dumbledore all give the three boys a round of applause before Harry, Isaac and Jeremy walk up to the adults and Harry asks "did you enjoy the song ?"

"i think that it was a little inappropriate for a thirteen year old to be singing" says Dumbledore.

"i loved it, i thought that it was soo sexy" says Drake as he wraps his arms around Harry's waist and pulling Harry towards his chest before kissing Harry's neck which makes Harry moan before he turns around and they start making out heavily until Derek, Laura and Talia clear their throats loudly and Harry says "he is my boyfriend, i can kiss him if i want"

"yes, you can kiss him all you want as long as it doesn't get extremely heavy" says Samantha.

"i think that they shouldn't be kissing at all, they are pretty young" says Dumbledore just as the Mikaelsons arrive and Harry runs up to Klaus and hugs him before Klaus hands him a box which he opens and sees a beautiful diamond necklace which Harry recognises and says loudly "the wolf diamond" Klaus nods before he takes the necklace out, Harry turns around before Klaus puts the necklace on him as Harry smiles. Harry then walks away just as Dumbledore says "i don't think you should give such an important piece of history to a thirteen year old"

"i will give it to him if i wish" says Klaus in a threatening way. After an hour Dumbledore, the aurors and the minister leave before the burrow.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.**

 **I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.**

 **Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), any guys from the TV show Star-Crossed, The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)**

 **The vote count is at the moment**

 **Fred and George Weasley: 6 Votes.**

 **Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.**

 **Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.**

 **Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.**

 **Derek Hale: 5 Votes.**

 **Draco Malfoy 5 Votes.**

 **Cato: 1 Vote.**

 **Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.**

 **Gloss: 1 Vote.**

 **Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.**

 **Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.**

 **Emmett Cullen: 4 Votes.**

 **Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.**

 **Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.**

 **Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.**

 **Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.**

 **Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.**

 **Chase Randell: 1 Vote.**

 **Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.**

 **Jacob Black: 1 Vote.**

 **Bill Weasley: 2 Vote.**

 **Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.**

 **Cedric Diggory: 2 Vote.**

 **Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), the boys from Star-crossed, Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.**

 **PLEASE VOTE !**

 **Jeremy and Klaus can not get anymore votes since i WILL be pairing them together. But Harry will sleep with Klaus and something shocking will happen after same with Jeremy. :D**

 **One of Harry's mates is revealed and it turns out that Harry has six mates not five. Drake is one of Harry's mates (my choice).**

 **The voting is still going, p** **lace your vote !**

 **I'll be adding Smallville into the series in future stories.**

 **The creatures are :**

 **Harry : Neko.**

 **Isaac : Angel.**

 **Theo : Mer-man.**

 **Mike : Incubus, The Gay Version.**

 **Jeremy : Kitsune.**

 **Drake : Werewolf.**

 **Roman :Harpy, A male Harpy.**

 **Cato : Elven.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery:** Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts for Harry's third year.

 **M/M SLASH**

 **Harry/Drake/Emmett/?/?/?/?, Isaac/Roman, Stiles/Jackson/Roy.**

* * *

 **Jeremy's POV**

A week after Harry's birthday Natasha comes to the burrow with Clint and asks to see Harry, Isaac and Jeremy. Mrs Weasley is very cautious about Clint but Harry reassures her that he is safe and will not hurt him or any of the others. They all sit at the kitchen table and Natasha announces "we are going to Hogwarts with you for this year Harry"

"what ?" asks Harry in complete shock.

"we heard about those two prisoners escaping and we are going to your school to protect you and you friends" says Clint.

"you know that i can wipe the floor with you, right ?" Harry asks Clint who looks at his in a smug way before Harry says "you and me, hand to hand combat, now"

"where ?" asks Clint in a smug way.

"outside" replies Harry before they walk outside ignoring Mrs Weasley who is protesting against the fight. Once they get outside, Harry and Clint enter their fighting stance before they fought and after ten minutes of fighting Harry spin kicks Clint, kicking him right in the face, making Clint fly across the yard before he lands on the floor and Clint looks up at Harry in a confused way before he remembers that Natasha taught him while Harry smiles at him and says "you do remember that Natasha is the one who taught me how to fight, right ?"

"yea, i just remembered" mutters Clint before he get up and Mrs Weasley says "Harry is just a boy, he doesn't need to be fighting" Harry just looks at her and says "i wanted the training and Natasha was more than willing to teach me"

"why ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"because i wanted it and she also saw that i had great potential for training" says Harry.

"training for what ?" asks Mr Weasley.

"just training, it was brutal and everything but it was worth it" says Harry.

"and it will also give him protection against those two prisoners" says Isaac.

"and anyone else that will try and hurt Harry" says Jeremy.

"like who ?" asks Mrs Weasley.

"Dumbledore, he is a controlling manipulative asshole who thinks that Harry is just a pawn in his game for fame" says Mike as he walks over to the group before saying "he knew that Sirius Black was innocent and still let him rot in prison"

"i hated that" says Sirius as he walks up to them with Remus.

"hey Sirius, how have you been ?" asks Harry.

"I've been good, cub, how about you ?" replies Sirius.

"i just wiped the floor with Clint so i'm good but Peter Pettigrew has escaped prison with some woman named Bellatrix, if they come near me, I'll kill Peter" says Harry.

"and I'll help him" says Jeremy.

"me too" says Isaac as Mike nods in agreement. Mrs Weasley just looks at the four boys with shock before she says "we will let the aurors deal with those two prisoners, you boys should just go to school and do your school work"

"ok, fine but i still think that we can deal with Bellatrix and Peter ourselves" says Harry before they all walk back into the house for lunch.

* * *

 **Landry's POV**

Landry is sitting in his room with Boseman when his mom walks in after knocking and tells him that it's time to head to church. They get up and head to the church but before they enter the church, Landry takes Boseman behind the church where he suddenly topples over in pain and he transforms into a creature and when he gets up, he notices that he has longer hair with streaks of silver and Landry suddenly screams, the scream is so loud that it smashes the glass windows, the light bulbs in the street lights and the car windows. Boseman asks "what the hell was that ?"

"that was a sonic scream" replies Landry before he says "i think i got my creature inheritance"

"what are you then ?" Boseman asks Landry.

"a banshee" replies Landry.

"yikes, don't they feel when someone is going to die ?" asks Boseman.

"yea, Banshees can feel when someone is going to die, they also hear things from the other side and see things too" says Landry. Landry's mom comes to find them and they both follow her into the church.

* * *

 **Cato's POV**

Cato is sitting in the woods with his best friend Clove talking to her about his powers and he says to her "i got a new power"

"what is it ?" asks Clove. Cato stands up before he grabs a rock off the ground, places it in front of Clove on the ground before he waves his hand over it and says "try and pick the rock up"

"ok" says Clove with a smug look, she bend down, grabs the rock and tries to pick it up but it won't budge, no matter how much she pulls to pick the rock up, it does not move before Clove lets go of the rock and Cato waves his hand again and the rock starts to float of the ground before it rises into the sky and Clove just stares at Cato before he says "i can control the weight of an object"

"that is soo cool" says Clove.

"i know, i found out about it two days ago" says Cato.

"cool, it's bound to be a useful power" says Clove raising her eyebrow before Cato says "i wanna test my archery skills"

"really ?" asks Clove before Cato grabs a bow, loads an arrow into it and fires it at a tree.

* * *

 **Peeta's POV**

Peeta is in the bakery when his mother storms in and starts yelling at Peeta and after twenty minutes of her yelling Peeta snaps and yells "shut up you stupid dumb cow" making a small fire in the room

"how dare you talk to me, you ungrateful brat ?" she yells back while Peeta just stares at the fire which is slowly spreading and he thinks 'holy shit, i made a small fire'

'it's apart of the powers that you will get from your crystal' thinks Harry.

'oh, um, how do i stop the fire ?' thinks Peeta.

"are you listening to me, you brat ?" his mother yells before one of his brothers walk into the room and once he sees the fire he yells "fire" while pointing at the flame before they go to put it out while Peeta stands there. After the fire in put out Peeta leaves the bakery and heads towards the victors village, he goes through the village and heads into the woods before he hears Harry think 'head to a place that was secret, to practice your powers'

'i'm in the woods but i don't know if i will be alone, someone in district 12' thinks Peeta.

'who ?' asks Isaac via the mind link.

'a girl named Katniss, she hunts for food in here' thinks Peeta.

'make sure that she can't see you, you can not be revealed' thinks Harry.

'why ?' asks Peeta via the mind link.

'what would your government do if they found out about you ?' asks Harry via the mind link.

'lock me up, try and control me so that they can use me to enforce their rules' replies Peeta in an understanding way.

* * *

 **Mike's POV**

1st of September Harry and his friends are on board the Hogwarts express to head back to Hogwarts. On the way to Hogwarts the train suddenly stops on the way to Hogwarts and the windows start to frost over. Five minutes later a dark cloaked creature opens the door to the compartment and enters it, it goes towards Harry who lights his hands on fire and throws it at the creature before Isaac uses his light powers and Jeremy uses his quintessence on the creature who retreats before the train starts moving again and Mike asks "what was that thing ?"

"that was a dementor" replies Remus from the doorway of the compartment before he asks "how did you make it flee without a patronus ?"

"it's a secret" replies Harry with a smirk.

"OK, did anyone get hurt ?" asks Remus.

"no, we are all fine" replies Harry before the train starts moving again. After a while they get to the station and they take the carriages to school. When they get into the great hall they listen to the school choir before they listen to Dumbledore's announcement about the dementors and that Remus is going to be the new defence against the dark arts professor.

The next day Harry and his friends attend their classes before they head to the founder's room where Mike tells them that Allison DiLaurentis is missing. A week later Mike, Isaac, Seamus, Jeremy and Harry are in the founder's room when Harry gets a message from someone named Yan-Lin requesting the presence of the leader of the crystal warriors and of the crystal warriors, Harry answers it by asking "what do you wish to speak of ?"

"i need your help" she replies.

"with what ?" asks Isaac.

"you need to help the guardians, they will be new to their powers and you can help them fight against the evil of Phobos" replies Yan-Lin

"who is Phobos ?" asks Jeremy.

"an evil dictator who rules a world named Meridian, he took over Meridian thirteen years ago" says Yan-Lin.

"when do you want us to meet you ?" asks Harry.

"the heart of Kandrakar has lightened up, i need you to come soon, can you get here in a few hours ? my granddaughter and her friends will be coming and they are the chosen guardians" replies Yan-Lin.

"i will come with the princes who are also crystal warriors, we will arrive in two hours" says Harry.

"who are these princes ?" asks Yan-Lin.

"the prince of Venus, the prince of Mars, the prince of Jupiter, the prince of Saturn, the prince of Uranus, the prince of Pluto, the prince of Mercury and the prince of Neptune, especially the prince of Neptune" replies Harry.

"why especially the prince of Neptune ?" asks Yan-Lin.

"he will want to leave the castle since Dumbledore ordered that the school be surrounded by dementors" replies Harry.

"why is that ?" asks Jeremy.

"because dementors take away peoples happiness and leave only their misery, guilt and your worst memories" says Theo as he walks into the room with Drake, Seamus, Kimon and Roman.

"they bring back repressed memories" says Harry.

"yea" says Theo.

"ok, where are you ?" Harry asks Yan-Lin

"Heatherfield, you can meet me at the silver dragon, it's a restaurant that my family owns" replies Yan-Lin.

"we will be there in two hours" says Harry before they cut the connection and they get ready to head to Heatherfield. Two hours later they are walking back to the founder's room when they bump into Dumbledore who asks "what are you doing, Harry ?"

"nothing that concerns you" replies Harry before he walks past Dumbledore who grabs Harry's shoulder but is flipped over Harry's shoulder and Harry puts his foot on Dumbledore's throat and says "do not touch me, i'm pretty sure i told you not to touch me several times"

"that is true" says Isaac with a smirk as he looks at Dumbledore who is getting choked by Harry until Harry releases him and says "i won't tell you again, don't touch me" Dumbledore just nods before he gets up and walks away. Harry turns to the others and says "we better get going, Yan-Lin is expecting us"

"let's go" says Isaac before they grab onto Harry's arm and disappear from the castle and reappear at the home of Yan-Lin in front of Yan-Lin. The girls arrive and they start eating some food with the boys and talking about weird things happening around them before Yan-Lin enters the room and asks "are you enjoying your food ?" everyone nods before Irma says "but the important thing is 'how is Cornelia enjoying her food ?'" and the girls laugh before Yan-Lin places a box on the table and Hay-Lin asks "what's in the box, grandma ?"

"let me tell you all a story that i believe will have a special meaning for all five of you girls" says Yan-Lin just as Luna appears in the room. Harry asks Luna "what are you doing here ?"

"we will get to it in a minute" replies Luna shocking the girls.

"i don't think they wanna hear one of your stories" Hay-Lin says to Yan-Lin before Yan-Lin starts her story by creating an image out of nowhere to tell her story. After the story Yan-Lin tell the girls that they have elemental powers which Irma (water), Taranee (fire), Cornelia (earth) and Hay-Lin (air) show off before turning to Will. After they have talked to Yan-Lin, Luna takes over and give the boys a power stick and locket before she tells them what to do with them.

After they finish talking to Yan-Lin and Luna they head under a bridge where they start talking before Will takes out the Heart of Kandrakar and yells "guardians unite" and the girls transform. Once they transform they look shocked, Will says "holy cow" and Irma says to Taranee "you know, some how i can't your grandma wearing that"

"what have we got behind us ?" asks Hay-Lin.

"what have we got in front of us ?" asks Cornelia turning towards the boys.

"they're wings, we've got wings" says Hay-Lin.

"they can't be wings because if they were wings when we went like this-" says Will before she flaps her wings and floats upside down.

"man, i hate heights, i got woozy in high heeled shoes" whines Taranee while Hay-Lin flies around.

"this totally rocks" says Irma before pointing at Taranee and says "you do something" Taranee uses her fire power and almost hits Cornelia with it before saying "see, that's exactly why i don't like fire"

"Irma, you're water, put it out" Cornelia yells to Irma who sends a blast of water meant for the flames but it hits Cornelia instead.

"oh, poo, there's no soil or plants here, i can't do my thing, like rise towards me or whatever" says Cornelia before a cactus rises from the ground making her fall on the ground and a worm comes out of the ground and wiggles on Cornelia's hand making her scream and run away which is stopped by Will who falls out of the sky. The girls turn to the boys and Harry yells "moon prism power" and he transforms into the prince of the moon, he has a gold and red outfit that looks like amour (including his pants) with white gloves, a gold crown with red and gold diamonds in it and black boots with a red and gold cape.

Isaac yells "Venus power" and he transforms with the same outfit as Harry but the outfit that looks like amour (including his pants) is yellow and blue with white gloves, a gold crown with yellow diamonds in it and black boots with a yellow cape.

Drake yells "Mercury power" and he transforms with the same outfit as Harry but the outfit that looks like amour is (including his pants) light blue and black with white gloves, a gold crown with light blue diamonds in it and black boots with a light blue cape.

Roman yells "Mars power" and he transforms with the same outfit as Harry but the outfit that looks like amour (including his pants) is red and white with white glove, a gold crown with red diamonds in it and black boots with a red cape.

Seamus yells "Jupiter power" and he transforms with the same outfit as Harry but the outfit that looks like amour (including his pants) is green and white with white gloves, a gold crown with green diamonds and black boots with a green cape.

Kimon yells "Pluto power" and he transforms with the same outfit as Harry but the outfit that looks like amour (including his pants) is black and purple with white gloves, a gold crown with black diamonds in it and black boot with a black cape

Jeremy yells "Uranus power" and he transforms with the same outfit as Harry but the outfit that looks like amour (including his pants) is orange and silver with white gloves, a gold crown with orange diamonds in it and black boots with an orange cape.

Mike yells "Saturn power" and he transforms with the same outfit as Harry but the outfit that looks like amour (including his pants) is purple and red with white gloves, a gold crown with purple diamonds in it and black boots with a purple cape.

Theo yells "Neptune power" and he transforms with the same outfit as Harry but the outfit that looks like amour (including his pants) is dark blue and green with white gloves, a gold crown with dark blue diamonds in it and black boots with a dark blue cape. The girls look at the boys in shock before a rose suddenly comes towards Harry's feet and when they look up they see a girl in a pink and white dress with black gloves and red heels with a white mask and a golden tiara with pink diamonds in it on her head. She leaps down and says to the boys "you didn't think that i wouldn't miss this, did you ?"

"no, of course not, princess of Earth" says Harry.

"the princess of Earth ?" asks Will.

"yes, we boys are princes while she is a princess" replies Isaac before the guardian start practising their powers again.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

The next day, after the girls have finished school the girls are walking home with the boys and when they get to a point Will asks Taranee "Taranee, don't you go this way"

"my dad's cooking tonight, i'm going to Irma's place, bye Will"

"i'll come with you, as we are both leaders, we can help each other out" says Harry an Will nods before Harry and Will walk towards her house. Suddenly a portal opens and they are both grabbed by Lord Cedric to be taken before Phobos leaving Will's bag behind and Harry's locket.

* * *

 **Drake's POV**

The next day Drake comes to the school with the other boys and asks Irma, Hay-Lin and Cornelia "have you seen Harry ?" as Taranee runs towards them with Harry's locket and Will's backpack which still has the heart of Kandrakar inside it and they all go to an empty classroom and they talk before Hay-Lin tells them that the heart seems to know where Will is and they follow it down towards the basement and Taranee says "you know, i liked it better when i couldn't see" they walk for a bit before Irma coughs before she says "so this is where they store the all of the world's dust"

They get to a portal and they talk for a bit before they enter the portal.

* * *

 **Unknown 15's POV**

A boy of thirteen years old with black hair and hazel eyes is sitting in his dorm at his boarding school when a brown crystal appears in front of him before it drops to the floor. The boy picks it up the power from the crystal enters his body before changing his looks, he has brown streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of brown in his eyes and he hears a message before vowing to keep the crystal a secret before he places the crystal in a safe place in his dorm room.

* * *

 **Greg's POV**

Greg Goyle is sitting in his dorm when he decides to head into the forbidden forest, when he gets their he sees several giant spiders but before Greg can sneak away the spiders see him and they run towards him. Greg runs before he trips over and as the spiders go to attack Greg, Greg attack them with the element of light which shocks him and the spiders before the spiders run off and he thinks via the mind link 'i got my elemental power'

'what is it ?' asks Landry via the mind link.

'light' replies Greg before he heads back deeper into the forest to train his elemental power before he heads back to the castle.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.**

 **I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.**

 **Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), any guys from the TV show Star-Crossed, The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)**

 **The vote count is at the moment**

 **Fred and George Weasley: 6 Votes.**

 **Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.**

 **Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.**

 **Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.**

 **Derek Hale: 6 Votes.**

 **Draco Malfoy 5 Votes.**

 **Cato: 1 Vote.**

 **Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.**

 **Gloss: 1 Vote.**

 **Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.**

 **Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.**

 **Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.**

 **Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.**

 **Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.**

 **Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.**

 **Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.**

 **Chase Randell: 1 Vote.**

 **Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.**

 **Jacob Black: 1 Vote.**

 **Bill Weasley: 3 Votes.**

 **Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.**

 **Cedric Diggory: 3 Votes.**

 **Bobby Drake: 1 Vote.**

 **Paul Lahote: 1 Vote.**

 **Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), the boys from Star-crossed, Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.**

 **PLEASE VOTE !**

 **Jeremy and Klaus can not get anymore votes since i WILL be pairing them together. But Harry will sleep with Klaus and something shocking will happen after same with Jeremy. :D**

 **One of Harry's mates is revealed and it turns out that Harry has six mates not five. Drake is one of Harry's mates (my choice).**

 **The voting is still going, p** **lace your vote !**

 **I'll be adding Smallville into the series in future stories.**

 **The creatures are :**

 **Harry : Neko.**

 **Isaac : Angel.**

 **Theo : Mer-man.**

 **Mike : Incubus, The Gay Version.**

 **Jeremy : Kitsune.**

 **Drake : Werewolf.**

 **Roman : Harpy, A male Harpy.**

 **Cato : Elven.**

 **Landry : Banshee.**

 **Prince's crown design :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summery:** Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts for Harry's third year. Harry and some of his friends also meet the guardians of the veil and gain more power. The crystal warriors will meet two new power ranger teams who are from different cities.

 **M/M SLASH**

 **Harry/Drake/Emmett/?/?/?/?, Isaac/Roman, Stiles/Jackson/Roy.**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

After being taken with Will they are dragged to the dungeon where the rebel leader is, they are lowered into a pit in a cage. The bottom of the cage opens and they fall out, Will gets caught by a teenage boy while Harry lands on his hands and feet before he sees a small green creature who scares Will and the creature gets spooked before it jumps and runs away, hiding behind a skull. Harry asks the boy "where are we ?"

"the pit, who are you ?" asks the teenage boy.

"none of your concern, we need to get out of here, my boyfriend is going to be soo worried" says Harry with a concerned face.

"who is your boyfriend ?" Will asks Harry.

"Drake is, i met him when i was younger and tried to save him but got hurt, he thought that i was dead until i saw him again, a little bit later Drake and I started dating" replies Harry before he puts his hands over his chest and says "fuck, my locket is gone" before he gets his claws out and tries to climb the wall, he makes it up about three quarters of the way before he falls and lands on his hands and feet like a cat and says to Will who looks at him with shock "cats always land on their feet"

"cats ?" asks the boy.

"i'm a neko, half cat/half human, i can also transform into a cat" Harry tells him before he asks "how the hell are we going to get out ?"

"i don't know but we have to get out of here" replies the boy before he asks "what locket ?"

"it helps me transform and use my powers, powers that come with being the prince of the moon" replies Harry.

* * *

 **Theo's POV**

The group all enter the portal except Theo, Irma and Cornelia who asks Irma to push her through the portal which she does after Cornelia tries to chicken out. After they all have entered the portal they start to walk towards the castle, once they get there they are almost attacked by some sort of creature in the water and Cornelia gets an idea, Cornelia stands on something and uses her powers to summon a few vines to swing across the moat on. After she summons the vines the girls grab onto one and swing across, Cornelia's face hits the wall of the castle. The boys all swing across and head towards where Harry and Will are. They follow the heart of Kandrakar through a dark, dank tunnel that is infested with spider webs. Cornelia walks into one of the webs and says "and on picture day" with a whine. They keep walking until they get into a room with lots of deep holes, they get to one of them and Hay-Lin yells into one of the pits "Will ?"

"Hay-Lin, i'm down here" Will yells back. Hay-Lin yells "catch" before the Heart of Kandrakar goes into the pit and Drake yells to Harry "i got your locket, want me to throw it to you ?"

"yes" replies Harry. Drake throws the locket into the pit and Hay-Lin asks the girls "do you think she got it ?" a pink flash appears and the girls transform. Irma says to Taranee "Taranee, a little light ?" Taranee makes a small fire ball on her finger before she loses control of it and it falls into the pit "sorry" Taranee mutters and they hear someone yell "this is a rescue ? i was safer as a prisoner" before Will flies out of the pit with Harry in his cat form holding his locket in his mouth before he turns back into his human form and he transforms into the prince of the moon and she says to the girls "you came for me, you really are my friends"

"well of course, silly" Cornelia says to Will before they hear some banging on a door before some creatures storm into the room and the girls get ready to fight. After the fight and getting the rebel leader and the green creature out of the pit they fly towards the portal. Hay-Lin drops the rebel leader into the water and says "sorry" to him before a huge monster comes out of the water and attacks them. The girls use their elemental powers before they fly through the portal but before they close the portal, the creature's hand comes through the portal and grabs Irma. Will closes the portal on the creature's hand, cutting it off before they head to the silver dragon and the girls tell Yan-Lin their story about their fight before the boys head back to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

The next day Harry, Isaac, Jeremy, Mike, Kimon, Drake, Roman and Seamus are in the Founder's room talking about their new powers that they gained more access to when they get a phone call. The phone call is from Agent Coulson who tells them that Natasha is on a mission for the time being and that he has a mission for them which they accept before Harry asks Agent Coulson "where is Natasha ?"

"that's classified" replies Agent Coulson before Harry says "not to us, Natasha is our mentor, we deserve to know where she is"

"she is in Budapest, that's all i can say" replies Agent Coulson.

"and that's all we wanted to know" says Harry before Isaac asks "what's the mission ?"

"Director Nick Fury needs you to infiltrate a faculty in Russia" says Agent Coulson.

"why ?" asks Jeremy.

"it's a HYDRA base, they have a weapon there, a very dangerous weapon, once you find the weapon, we need you to destroy it by any means necessary" replies Agent Coulson.

"i think i have a plan but we will need blueprints of the place, not to mention other things" says Harry before Agent Coulson agrees and hangs up the phone. They disappear from the founder's room and reappear in front of Agent Coulson making him jump in surprise, Harry and the boys get the blueprints from Agent Coulson before he hands them each a gun which they check for bullets and place their guns in their gun holsters before they walk away. Two hours later the group are in Russia, in the H.Y.D.R.A. base where the weapon is, they look at the blueprints for the building before they head towards where the weapon is. Once they get there they unlock the containment's door and grab the weapon, which is a massive, glowing blue gun which Harry says to "this thing looks dangerous"

"i agree" says Isaac before Drake says "no wonder Fury wants this destroyed"

"no shit" says Roman when suddenly Harry says "someone's coming" and about five minutes later a whole platoon of H.Y.D.R.A. solders enter the room before they raise their guns at the teenage boys and one of them says "get up, hands where i can see them" the boys do what the solders order before they are surrounded and lead towards a huge room where their leader is and Harry thinks to the others 'when i give the signal, we attack'

'got it' replies Drake with a smirk.

'ok' thinks Jeremy.

'done' thinks Isaac.

'let's do this' thinks Mike.

'they sure will be surprised' thinks Kimon.

'we can do this' thinks Seamus.

'i agree with Seamus' thinks Roman. They are marched towards the front and they see the leader who looks at them before he asks "who do you work for ?" the boys stay silent before they look at Harry who then says "we aren't going to tell you fuck all, so you might as well either let us go because either way, we are walking out of this building alive"

"kill them" the leader orders before the solders fire their guns at the boys who use their force field to protect themselves which surprises the solders and the leader before Harry yells "now" and the boys get to work on the H.Y.D.R.A. goons and leader. Seamus faces fifty H.Y.D.R.A. goons before he uses he electricity manipulation on twenty of them, he uses his elasticity on ten of the goons, knocking them out before he uses disintegration on the last of the H.Y.D.R.A. goons which shocks him and the other boys before Isaac uses his scythe on the thirty H.Y.D.R.A. goons that he is facing before Kimon uses his water manipulation to create bubbles to attack the thirty goons he is facing. Mike uses his daggers to stab the goons that he is facing as Jeremy uses his sleep inducement on ten of the forty goons that he is facing before he uses his quintessence on fifteen on the goons before he uses his katanas to cut down the rest of the goons. Harry uses his heart rip on five of the fifty goons before he uses his telekinesis on ten of them before he uses his fire manipulation on twenty of the goons before he suddenly uses a power that he has never used before as he manipulates the blood in the H.Y.D.R.A. goons which completely shocks him before he kills the goons and he says "that's new"

"so was my power" says Seamus before he uses his disintegration power on another goon who is running towards them before Jeremy uses his new power who suddenly get paralysed with fear before they die with fear in their eyes. The other H.Y.D.R.A. goons look at them before they try and contemplate what they are going to do before the leader of H.Y.D.R.A. sees that his goons are scared before he yells "retreat, get out of here" all of the H.Y.D.R.A. goons all run off before the leader runs but is caught by Harry who is using his blood manipulation powers on the man. An hour later the group of boys are in front of Agent Coulson with the leader of H.Y.D.R.A. in their grip before Harry says "We got caught by the goons and we had to fight them off before we captured him and left"

"good work boys" says Agent Coulson before some agents grab the leader of H.Y.D.R.A. and take him away before Coulson says to the boys "Nick Fury wants to meet you all"

"does he now ?, when ?" Isaac asks Coulson.

"now" replies Coulson before he leads the group of boys onto an aircraft and they fly to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. When they get to the helicarrier they follow Coulson until they are lead to an office.

* * *

 **Jamie's POV**

Jamie in walking in the park when some creatures appear in front of him, Jamie stares at them before the creatures attack him, Jamie raises his hands making some of the earth rise too and he looks shocked, so do the creatures before Jamie uses his earth manipulation to throw the rocks at the creatures, knocking them over before they run off. Jamie then thinks via the mind link 'i can control the earth'

'same here' replies Draco via the mind link.

'how do you gain more control of it ?' asks Jamie via the mind link.

'just practise, you will get more control and more powerful, you will be able to create earthquakes when you get powerful enough' says Draco via the mind link which shocks Jamie who then sees Ste walking home and he thinks to Draco 'i'm gonna go home, anything else i should know'

'you can also make plants grow' replies Draco via the mind link before he says 'i have to go, i have classes to attend' before the mind link goes quiet and Jamie runs up to Ste and asks "mind if i walk with you ?"

"no i don't mind" replies Ste before they walk back to the building that they are living in.

* * *

 **Ian's POV**

Ian is sitting with Lip in the dining room of the Gallegar house when he topples over in pain and he yells out in pain as he under goes a transformation. He gets fangs in his mouth, he grows long sharp nails and once he finishes his transformation he looks at his hands, he looks at his nails before he looks at Lip who asks "what the fuck happened ?"

"i don't know" replies Ian before he thinks via the mind link 'something happened to me'

'what happened ?' asks Mike.

'i went under a transformation' thinks Ian.

'you probably got your creature inheritance, tell me what you got' thinks Mike.

'fangs and claws' thinks Ian.

'fangs ?' asks Mike via the mind link.

'yea, i also feel like drinking blood but it's only a small craving, a really small craving' thinks Ian.

'vampire, can you go in the sun ?' asks Mike via the mind link. Ian goes outside, in the shade, and puts his hand in the sun which burns him and he retracts his hand. Lip looks at his hand before he asks "what the fuck ?"

"i don't know but the sun burnt me" says Ian before he thinks to Mike 'the sun burnt me'

'you are a vampire, i'll send you something to protect you in the sun' thinks Mike via the mind link before a ring appears in a ball of darkness before Ian hears via the mind link 'put the ring on, it will protect you'

Ian looks at the ring and says via the mind link 'the ring looks like a pair of vampire fangs'

'i thought you might like it, plus the vampire fangs represent your creature' thinks Mike via the mind link.

'i like it' thinks Ian via mind link before he puts the ring on his index finger and puts his hand in the sun which doesn't burn him and Lip asks "why didn't you get burnt and where did that ring come from ?"

"Mike sent it, he said via the mind link that the ring will protect me from the sun" replies Ian.

"why were you being burnt by the sun ?" asks Lip.

"i'm a vampire, it's a part of the power of the crystal, each one of us has a creature inheritance" replies Ian before he says "Mike, i think he has a creature too"

"why don't you ask ?" asks Lip before Ian asks via the mind link 'do you have your creature ?'

'yea, i'm an incubus' replies Mike via the mind link.

'what's an incubus ?' asks Ian via the mind link.

'a sex demon, Harry is a neko, Isaac is an angel, Drake is a werewolf, Theo is a mer-man, Cato is an elven, Jeremy is a kitsune, Landry is a banshee and Roman is a harpy' replies Mike via the mind link.

'wow, so i am not the only creature, wait vampires and werewolves do not get along' says Ian via the mind link with a worried face.

'don't worry Drake won't hurt you unless you try and hurt Harry, Harry and Drake are together' says Mike via the mind link.

"what's wrong ?" asks Lip.

"Drake is a werewolf and i'm a vampire, we are natural enemies but Mike says that Drake won't hurt me or anything unless i hurt Harry who Drake is dating" says Ian.

"what's Harry then ?" asks Lip.

"a neko, half cat/half human" replies Ian.

"who is dating a werewolf ?" asks Lip. Ian nods before Lip says "fuck"

"i know" says Ian before they see Fiona with Veronica and Kev walk towards the house. Once they get to the house they all go inside and after ten minutes Veronica notices Ian's ring and asks "where'd you get that ring ? it's pretty nice" Fiona looks at the ring before looking at Ian and says "you had better not have stolen it just to keep"

"no, it's a present from a secret admirer, i am not going to be taking it off ever" replies Ian as he looks at the ring and Kev says with a knowing look "that ring looks pretty expensive, i hope you treasure it"

"i will" says Ian before Kev asks Ian "can i talk to you for a minute, i need to talk to you"

"sure, can Lip come ?" asks Ian while Veronica and Fiona look suspicious and they walk to a private place at the house and Kev turn to Ian before he says "you didn't get that ring from a secret admirer"

"what do you mean ?" Ian asks Kev.

"i saw you getting burnt in the sun earlier" says Kev making Ian's eyes widen before Kev says "you should tell your sister what's going on"

"but it's dangerous" says Ian before he looks at Lip who nods and Ian asks via the mind link 'can i tell my older sister and my two neighbours about my creature inheritance ?'

'we should vote' thinks Harry before he thinks 'i say yes, he can tell them and only them'

'i agree with Harry' thinks Drake.

'tell her' thinks Isaac. Everyone agrees and Ian nods before he says "i can tell you, Veronica and Fiona, only you and them" They walk back and Fiona asks "what's going on ?"

"i have something to tell you or i guess show you" Ian says to them

"go on" says Fiona with her arms crossed before Ian takes his ring off, goes outside(Fiona, Veronica, Kev and Lip follow him) before Ian places his hand in the sun and let's it get burnt a bit before he takes it out of the sun, Fiona grabs Ian's hand before she asks "how did that happen ?"

"i'm a vampire now, the ring will protect me from the sun" says Ian before he puts the ring on and places his hand in the sun again and it doesn't get burnt this time and Ian says "the ring will protect me from the sun"

"the ring will protect you from the sun ?" asks Veronica.

"yea, i also got fangs" says Ian before he shows them off and Fiona asks "do you feel the need to drink blood ?"

"only a little bit" replies Ian.

"have you had any blood yet ?" asks Veronica.

"no" replies Ian shaking his head.

"i can get you some blood" Veronica says to Ian which surprises him and he asks "you would do that ?"

"well we can't have you feasting on innocent people, i can get you some blood from the hospital" says Veronica.

"thanks, i just gotta figure out how to hide my fangs and claws" says Ian before Lip says "ask the others"

"others ?" asks Fiona.

"i'm not the only person to become something, i know someone who became a neko and another guy who became an incubus" Ian says to Fiona before he thinks to Mike 'how do i hide my fangs and claws ?'

'a glamour and how are your neighbours and your sister handling the whole vampire thing ?' Mike asks via the mind link.

'Veronica said that she will get me some blood so that i don't have to feed from people' Ian thinks back.

'that's was nice of her and what about your sister ?' asks Mike via the mind link.

'she seems pretty cool with it, she was worried about me when my hand got burnt in the sun but she is cool with everything'

'that's good' says Mike via the mind link before Ian asks Fiona "are you ok with all of this ?"

"yea, i'll even help you if you are hungry and there isn't any blood bags for you" says Fiona before she hugs Ian before Lip says "i'll do the same"

"me too" says Kev.

"thanks but i don't think i will need a lot of blood, i feel hungry but i'm hungry for normal food" says Ian before he thinks to the others 'can i eat normal food ?'

'yea but you will get cravings for blood, just like i get craving for tuna sometimes' thinks Harry making Ian laugh a bit and he says to the confused people in the room "Harry the neko says that i will be able to eat normal food but i will get cravings for blood just like he gets cravings for tuna, which i though was a little funny"

"how ?" asks Kev.

"mind link, i have a mind link with the other creatures" replies Ian.

"who are they and what are they ?" Lip asks Ian.

"Mike is an Incubus, Harry is a neko, Isaac is an angel, Drake is a werewolf, Theo is a mer-man, Cato is an elven, Jeremy is a kitsune, Landry is a banshee and Roman is a harpy" says Ian.

"an incubus ?" asks Veronica with her eyebrows raised before Ian nods and Veronica says "fuck, Mike is a sex demon"

"yea" says Ian before he hears Drake says via the mind link 'Harry is a sex kitten' after Ian tells them that Veronica was shocked about Mike being an incubus. Ian says to Veronica, Fiona, Lip and Kev "Drake says that Harry is a sex kitten, Drake and Harry are together"

"they are gay ?" asks Fiona and Ian nods before Fiona says "that sounds cool" before Ian hears via the mind link from Harry 'tell them that you will have a mate'

'a mate ?' asks Ian via the mind link.

'a soul mate, the one you are destined to be with' says Isaac via the mind link. Ian looks at Fiona, Kev, Veronica and Lip before he says "i also have a mate"

"a mate ?" yells Veronica knowing what mate means and Ian nods before Kev asks "what do you mean ?"

"a soul mate, the one that i am destined to be with for the rest of my life" says Ian.

"oh my god" says Fiona before she says "you are too young to be dating"

"Harry and Drake are the same age as me and they are together, they are also mates" says Ian after he finds out from Harry that Drake is one of his mates and he mutters "well one of his mates"

"one of them ?" asks Veronica.

"Harry has six mates" says Ian.

"six ?" yells Fiona and Ian nods before he says "six guys, no one really knows who the last five are but we do know that Drake is one of them"

"wow, I'd love to meet them one day" says Fiona.

"they might come but they are pretty busy with school" says Ian before gets a blood craving and says "i'm hungry for some blood"

"here, have some" says Fiona as she hold out her arm for Ian to drink from which he doesn't do until Fiona says "drink Ian, you need to" and Ian bites into Fiona's arm and drinks for a few minutes before he stops and says to Fiona "thanks, i needed that"

"what are big sisters for, they help" Fiona says to Ian before Veronica places something over the bite mark to make sure that she doesn't bleed.

* * *

 **Eric's POV**

Eric is sitting in the living room of the penthouse alone when Nate comes into the room after Eric's mom had seen him in the lobby. Eric notices Nate and says "hey Nate, what are you doing here ? Serena isn't here"

"i know, i'm here to see you, we need to talk about-" replies Nate.

"kiss ?" asks Eric interrupting Nate from talking.

"yea, i don't know why i did it, i love Blair but i feel drawn to you" Nate tells Eric who blushes before he says "I've always had a crush on you"

"really ?" asks Nate.

"yea, i always thought that you were hot" says Eric before Nate kisses him again before he breaks the kiss and says "you are the only guy I've ever kissed" before suddenly Eric topples over in pain and he grows a set of pink wings and a bow appears with a set of arrows that have the arrow heads look like hearts before Eric gets up and asks "what happened ?"

"you grew wings, pink wings and a bow appeared with a set of arrows with heart shaped arrow heads" replies Nate before he points to the bow and set of arrows of the ground. Eric asks via the mind link 'i grow pink wings, i have a bow and a set of arrows with the heads of them shaped like hearts and i can feel emotions, i can feel love, what am i ?'

'a cupid, that is going to be interesting' says Isaac via the mind link and Eric says "i'm a cupid, i can feel love"

"seriously ?" asks Nate before Eric nods and suddenly Eric's sister walks into the room and sees Eric and Eric's wings before she asks "what are you wearing ?"

"they aren't fake" says Eric.

"they are real, Serena" says Nate before he says to Eric "show her" and he does, Eric spreads his wings as far as he can and Serena asks "how did this happen and how are you going to hide them ?"

"i just got them and i can use a glamour" replies Eric before he uses a glamour to hide his wings before he picks up the bow and the arrows and places them in a safe hiding spot and Serena asks "what are you ?"

"a cupid" replies Eric before he says "the only downside is that i can't make people fall in love with me"

"people will love you no matter what" Serena says to Eric which Nate agrees to and what she said cheers Eric up and he says "i also can feel what other people are feeling"

"really ?" asks Serena and Eric nods before he says "i just hope that it doesn't become too much for me and i have a feeling that i won't be the only one with Empathy" before he explains about the others and their creatures.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.**

 **I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.**

 **Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), any guys from the TV show Star-Crossed, The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)**

 **The vote count is at the moment**

 **Fred and George Weasley: 6 Votes.**

 **Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.**

 **Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.**

 **Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.**

 **Derek Hale: 6 Votes.**

 **Draco Malfoy 5 Votes.**

 **Cato: 1 Vote.**

 **Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.**

 **Gloss: 1 Vote.**

 **Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.**

 **Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.**

 **Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.**

 **Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.**

 **Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.**

 **Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.**

 **Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.**

 **Chase Randell: 1 Vote.**

 **Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.**

 **Jacob Black: 1 Vote.**

 **Bill Weasley: 3 Votes.**

 **Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.**

 **Cedric Diggory: 3 Votes.**

 **Bobby Drake: 1 Vote.**

 **Paul Lahote: 1 Vote.**

 **Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), the boys from Star-crossed, Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.**

 **PLEASE VOTE !**

 **Jeremy and Klaus can not get anymore votes since i WILL be pairing them together. But Harry will sleep with Klaus and something shocking will happen after same with Jeremy. :D**

 **One of Harry's mates is revealed and it turns out that Harry has six mates not five. Drake is one of Harry's mates (my choice).**

 **The voting is still going, p** **lace your vote !**

 **I'll be adding Smallville into the series in future stories.**

 **The creatures are :**

 **Harry : Neko.**

 **Isaac : Angel.**

 **Theo : Mer-man.**

 **Mike : Incubus, The Gay Version.**

 **Jeremy : Kitsune.**

 **Drake : Werewolf.**

 **Roman : Harpy, A male Harpy.**

 **Cato : Elven.**

 **Landry : Banshee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summery:** Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts for Harry's third year. Harry and some of his friends also meet the guardians of the veil and gain more power. The crystal warriors will meet two new power ranger teams who are from different cities.

 **M/M SLASH**

 **Harry/Drake/Emmett/Viktor/?/?/?, Isaac/Roman, Stiles/Jackson/Roy.**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

After meeting with Nick Fury the group of boys head back to Hogwarts and they get a message from Yan-Lin that Caleb the rebel leader has gone back to Meridian. Harry, Isaac, Jeremy, Mike, Theo, Seamus, Kimon, Drake and Roman all head to the silver dragon and they see the girls head into a portal, they transform and they follow the girls into the portal. They meet up with the girls in the town as they surround Blunk the passling and Will says "speaking of clothes, the wings are sorta oblivious"

"i think we need some kind of disguise" says Irma before Harry says "we all need a disguise"

"that's true" says Kimon before they all walk to a shop and Blunk tries to barter for cloaks but the guy says "no barter" before Will tries to sort out some sort of deal which ends up with Will saying that they will dry two piles of wood for the cloaks and the guy says "what are you, the sun ?"

Roman and Taranee smile before Roman yells "Mars. Fire. Ignite" and a blast of fire dries one of the piles while Taranee dries the other pile. The guy then says "i have some wet laundry" which Roman and Taranee dries for him before they get the cloaks and they walk through the town before some guards asks for their papers making them all run from the guards and they bump into Caleb and some other guy who tries to ask Cornelia out before Caleb asks "why were you running ?"

"we were kind of running from them" replies Taranee before she points at the guards who were chasing them as the other guy says "Caleb, run" as the girls step in front of them and takes their hoods off before they use their powers to defeat the guards and Caleb uses the armour to get into the castle. They run through the castle before they come across the guards dining area, the girls take their cloaks off and fight the guards and the creatures in the room before the girls get into a little trouble and Harry uses his crown and says "Moon. Crown. Magic" before he throws it and it turns into a disc like weapon and hits several of the creatures before Isaac yells "Venus. Crescent. Beam. Smash" and a laser of light hits the guards and knocks them out. Seamus yells "Jupiter. Thunder. Crash" and some lightning hits several of the guards, knocking them out. Jeremy yells "Uranus. World. Shaking" before a huge ball of energy appear which he throws and destroys a wall in the room while he hits several of the creatures who all get destroyed. Theo yells "Neptune. Deep. Submerge" and he creates a giant wave which washes the guards and creatures in it's path away. Kimon then yells "Pluto. Deadly. Scream" with his staff raised and he uses it to attack the guards. The others uses their attacks before Irma and Hay-Lin uses their powers to freeze the rest of the creatures and guards before they run to follow Caleb to the abyss of shadow and they hear someone talking to someone else.

Will knocks the guy out while Taranee says as a ball of fire fires in front of the creature that is there "you are sleepy, not to mention ugly" before the creature falls asleep and Taranee says "night, night, whatever you are" The big blue guy hugs Caleb and Caleb introduces the girls and the guys to him before telling him that they have the key. Vathic, the big blue guy tells them that everyone already knows that the key is gone and Will gets an idea and tells Vathic to call out an alert before she tells him to lie down and she hide the key in the other guy's clothes before a giant snake creature comes with lots of guards and creatures. Cornelia use her powers to make boulders fall before Hay-Lin uses her powers to create a distraction to hide their escape. Everyone escapes through the portal and they head back to the silver dragon before the boys head back to Hogwarts where they see Remus look at them with suspicion.

* * *

 **Jamie's POV**

Jamie is in his room while he is home alone when he leaves his room but before he suddenly topples over in pain and he yells at the top of his lungs as he undergoes his transformation and Ste runs into the room and he sees Jamie transforming. After a while the pain stops and he looks and feels different, he has longer hair which also has flowers in it, Jamie has supernatural beauty as well enhance condition which caused him the pain. Jamie looks at Ste who is staring at Jamie and says "stop staring, i know i look different but it not like you will remember anything anyway so ill tell you that i think i have gotten my creature inheritance"

"why won't i remember ? what creature are you ? what the hell happened to you ?" Ste asks Jamie who rolls his eyes and replies "i got my creature inheritance, i think that due to the flowers and my connection to nature that i'm a nymph, a male nymph and i will be erasing your memories pretty soon"

"connection to nature ?" asks Ste.

"yea, it's like i can feel nature, it's hard to explain" says Jamie before he hears via the mind link 'calling all crystal holders, we need to talk'

'what's going on ?' asks Seamus via the mind link.

'where are you guys ?' asks Greg via the mind link.

'i'm here' says Theo via the mind link.

'what do we need to talk about ?' asks Landry via the mind link before the others all say something via the mind link and Harry asks via the mind link 'who has gotten their creature yet ? and what are you ?'

'i have, i'm a Cupid' says Eric via the mind link.

'i have gotten my creature too, i'm a Banshee' says Landry via the mind link.

'i have my creature, i'm an Elven' says Cato via the mind link.

'i got my creature, i'm a Vampire' says Ian via the mind link.

'i got my creature too, i'm an Incubus' says Mike via the mind link.

'i just got my creature, i'm a male Nymph, it happened in front of my neighbour and i think i should erase his memory' says Jamie via the mind link before they have a conversation via the mind link. Jamie then says to Ste "my friends say that i should trust you if you promise not to tell anyone about my creature or anything"

"i promise that i won't tell anyone about you being a Nymph" Ste says to Jamie before Jamie uses a glamour to hide his Nymph like looks and Ste tells Jamie that he is going home.

* * *

 **Jeremy's POV**

The next day Jeremy is in the founder's room with Harry, Isaac and Mike reading when Isaac says "let's go somewhere"

"where ?" asks Mike.

"well, we can't go to Rosewood because Mike can not be seen there since his family moved to Iceland, we could go to Beacon Hills or Mystic Falls or Sunnydale" says Harry before Jeremy says "well i do need to get my sketch pad and stuff from my house since i'm going to be here for a while"

"we can go to Jeremy's house and then we can head to Sunnydale to see Buffy" says Harry before he gets up which the other three boys copy and they all grab onto Harry before they disappear from the founder's room just as Cedric, Fred, George, Terence, Adrian, Marcus, Julie, Luna, Dawn, Pansy, Hermione, Kimon, Greg and Draco enter the room. The four boys reappear in the woods of Mystic Falls and they walk to Jeremy's house where they see Elena and Bonnie in the living room with Jenna talking while Jeremy, Harry, Isaac and Mike all head upstairs before they head into Jeremy's room and they grab Jeremy's art supplies. The four boys head back downstairs where they are spotted by Elena who asks "what are you boys up to ?"

"nothing" replies Isaac before Jeremy says "we are heading out"

"where ?" asks Jenna.

"maybe the Grille, it depends on what Harry wants to do" replies Mike and Harry says "i'll be ok if we head to the grille"

"or we could head to the lake and see some shirtless guys" Mike says to Harry who says "no thanks, seeing Drake shirtless is enough for me"

"who's Drake ?" asks Bonnie.

"i am" says Drake as he enters the Gilbert house with Roman who walks up to Isaac and kisses him claiming him in front of the girls while Drake does the same with Harry but in a bit more of a serious he-is-mine kind of way before they hear a throat being cleared, they turn around and they see Jeremy's parents staring at them. Harry introduces himself before Jeremy's dad says "i know who you all are, Jeremy told us about you all being friends with him and the other stuff"

"what other stuff ?" asks Elena.

"nothing that you need to worry about" Harry says to Elena with a smile before he turns to Jeremy's parents and says "Drake is my boyfriend by the way and Roman is Isaac's boyfriend"

"aren't you two a bit young for a boyfriend ?" Jeremy's mom asks Harry and Isaac.

"I've been dating Drake since last year, Isaac and Roman have been dating since last year too, i also met Drake when we were five and then we saw each other again and a week maybe less" replies Harry before the six boys head to the Grille. They get to the Grille and they sit in the centre of the room and they order some food and drinks before Harry casts a silencing spell over the table and says "i have an idea"

"what about ?" asks Jeremy.

"it's about our powers and creatures" says Harry.

"what about them ?" asks Isaac.

"i was thinking that we use our creatures to do hero stuff, our powers for when we are on a mission for S.H.E.I.L.D. and our crystal warrior forms plus powers when we help power rangers" says Harry.

"what about those who haven't gotten their creatures ?" asks Jeremy as the waitress comes over with their food. After the waitress leaves and Jeremy says "we should get everyone who has a creature together and then we can get a group together"

"we can use our creatures as our names so people don't know who we are" says Drake.

"plus people will just think that we are just mutants instead of supernatural creatures" says Roman.

"that's true but people don't like mutants" says Harry.

"not everyone" says Isaac.

"that is also true" says Jeremy.

"we use our creatures when we fight against bad guys" says Drake.

"we should call the others and see if they have gotten their creatures" Harry tells the others before the other agree and Harry says via the mind link 'calling all crystal holders, we need to talk'

'what's going on ?' asks Seamus via the mind link.

'where are you guys ?' asks Greg via the mind link.

'i'm here' says Theo via the mind link.

'what do we need to talk about ?' asks Landry via the mind link before the others all say something via the mind link and Harry asks via the mind link 'who has gotten their creature yet ? and what are you ?'

'i have, i'm a Cupid' says Eric via the mind link.

'i have gotten my creature too, i'm a Banshee' says Landry via the mind link.

'i have my creature, i'm an Elven' says Cato via the mind link.

'i got my creature, i'm a Vampire' says Ian via the mind link.

'i have my creature, i'm a Mer-man' says Theo via the mind link.

'i got my creature too, i'm an Incubus, the gay kind' says Mike via the mind link.

'i just got my creature, i'm a male Nymph, it happened in front of my neighbour and i think i should erase his memory' says Jamie via the mind link.

'i've got my creature, i'm a werewolf' says Drake via the mind link.

'i have my creature, i'm a Kitsune' says Jeremy via the mind link.

'i have my creature as well, i'm a male Harpy' says Roman via the mind link.

'i've had my creature since i was four, i'm a neko' says Harry via the mind link.

'i got my creature too, i'm an Angel' says Isaac via the mind link.

'do you trust your neighbour ?' Harry asks Jamie via the mind link.

'yea, i trust him' replies Jamie via the mind link.

'then let him keep his memories' Harry says to Jamie via the mind link.

'why did you want to know if we had creatures ?' asks Landry via the mind link.

'because i was thinking about using our creatures to fight evil' says Harry via the mind link.

'you mean using the powers and our creature forms to fight evil ?' Jamie asks Harry via the mind link.

'yea, we all have powers and our creatures due to the crystals but we can use our creatures to fight evil and use the names of our creatures as our hero name' says Harry via the mind link.

'like i would be called Banshee' says Landry via the mind link.

'yea' says Harry via the mind link.

'and when we are in our creature forms no one will know it's us' says Jeremy via the mind link.

'we will do it once everyone has their creatures but they don't have to do it either' says Harry via the mind link to the others before they all stop talking via the mind link. Harry and the five boys he is with all eat their food before Harry sees some really hot guys walk into the Grille and Harry says while he looks at them "hot man candy at twelve o'clock" the five boys look in the direction of where Harry is looking and Jeremy says "that's Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donavon, Matt is dating Elena now but Tyler is single"

"and hot, i bet he has a nice body" Harry says to Jeremy making Drake growl lowly which Harry hears and says to Drake "once i loose my virginity, which i will be loosing with you, i will be having fun with other guys, you can join in if you want but i will have sex with other guys"

"i know that and i'll be joining you but i can smell wolf on him but he isn't like Derek or any of the Hales or like Oz or even me, he is more like Klaus except without the scent of vampire but it isn't very strong, it very weak but it's there" says Drake.

"he is like Klaus' real dad but he hasn't killed anyone yet" says Isaac realising what Drake means.

"meaning the werewolf curse is locked away at the moment but he is still has a lot of rage on the full moon" says Jeremy.

"and he also has no idea about the curse" says Harry after he reads Tyler's thoughts before they are spotted by Tyler and Matt who both decide to walk over to their table. Once the two boys get to their table Harry puts on his flirty smile and says "hey boys"

"hey" says Tyler before he sits down next to Harry and asks "what's your name ?"

"i'm Harry" replies Harry in a flirty way which surprises Tyler before Tyler turns to the others and asks their names.

"i'm Isaac" says Isaac saluting before he lays his head on Roman's shoulder.

"Drake" says Drake with a flirty smile.

"Roman" says Roman before going back to eating

"i'm Mike" says Mike with a wave before he also goes back to eating and Jeremy asks "what are you guys doing over here ?"

"we thought that we could keep you company" Matt replies with a dimpled smile which makes the boys smile and Harry says "sure but only if you tell us about yourselves" They all chat for a while until Elena, Caroline and Bonnie enter the Grille and walk over to them, Elena kisses Matt in a way that says he-is-mine which Harry responds to by kissing Drake which gets very heavy and they have to be broken apart by Mike who says "Harry, Drake, we are in the middle of the Grille, i'm sure that you don't want to give the people here a show and i'm sure that Drake doesn't want people to see Harry naked and the same can be said for Harry when it comes to Drake" and the couple blush deeply before break apart. Elena still seems smug until Mike's phone rings and he answers it by saying "hey, you sexy beast, what's going on ?"

"who is he talking to ?" Bonnie asks Harry.

"his boyfriend" replies Harry.

"who is his boyfriend ?" asks Elena.

"not your business" says Mike with a smirk before he talks to Kol and Isaac snickers a bit before he lays his head on Roman's shoulder.

* * *

 **Unknown 16's POV**

A boy of thirteen with curly blonde hair is sitting in his dorm room reading his potions homework when a onyx crystal appears in front of him before it drops to the floor. The boy picks it up the power from the crystal enters his body before changing his looks, he has onyx streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of onyx in his eyes and he hears a message before vowing to keep the crystal a secret before he places the crystal in a safe place in his dorm room before he goes back to his potions homework.

* * *

 **Unknown 17's POV**

A boy of thirteen is sitting in his room playing with his football when a turquoise crystal appears in front of him before it drops to the floor. The boy picks it up the power from the crystal enters his body before changing his looks, he has turquoise streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of turquoise in his eyes and he hears a message before vowing to keep the crystal a secret before he goes downstairs and heads into the rumpus room to play some pinball before he hears the doorbell ring. His mother answers the door which the boy sees once he left the rumpus room. The person at the door is Dalia Royce with her friends who all enter the house and they head into the rumpus room.

* * *

 **Isaac's POV**

Isaac, Harry, Seamus and the rest of the third years are in their first defence against the dark arts class and they are going to be dealing with a boggart. They all get in a line, Neville goes first and the boggart turns into professor Snape before Neville yells "riddiklus" and the boggart that looks like Snape ends up wearing Neville Grandmother's clothes which makes everyone laugh. After a few other students before it's Isaac's turn and the boggart turns into his dad and Isaac does the riddiklus charm and the boggart ends up wearing clown's clothing with red big shoes and a red nose. It's Seamus' turn and the boggart turns into a female banshee and Seamus casts the charm and the female banshee looses her voice before Harry step forwards and the boggart turns into the man who tried to rape him, Harry steps back before Drake steps behind Harry and says "you can do this" and Harry yells "riddiklus" and the man turns into a small cat in a pink dress. Class laughs before Harry leaves the classroom with Drake, Isaac, Seamus, Roman, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Draco, Theo, Neville and Julie following him as he walks to the founder's room and cries trying to forget the man's face with a smile and try to remember the look of fear in the man's eyes and on the man's face before Harry had killed him after the man was tortured and once he had remembered it Harry's face turned into a vicious grin that Drake, Isaac, Seamus, Roman, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Draco, Greg, Theo, Neville and Julie all saw when they entered the founder's room and Julie asks "are you ok ?"

"yea, i'm fine, now, i just had to remember what he looked like when i tortured him before i killed him" replies Harry before Drake goes over and hugs him and says "that disgusting piece of shit will never harm you again"

"i have an idea, let's find a paedophile rapist and kill him but we will torture him first" says Ron with an evil grin.

"yea, let's do it" says Pansy.

"we should get the others too" Harry says quietly.

"who ?" Isaac asks Harry.

"Stiles, Lydia, Mike, Jeremy, Danny, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden and Roy" replies Harry. Ten minutes later Roy, Jackson, Lydia, Ethan, Aiden, Danny, Jeremy, Mike and Stiles are in the founder's room and Stiles asks "what's going on ?"

Drake explains what happened and what they have decided to do before they contact Natasha who has always got information on paedophiles who tells them of a man in England who rapes, tortures but had killed two of his victims since all of his other victims killed themselves to escape the torture and rape. Harry decides that they need to rid the world of the man and the boys all disappear from the founder's room and reappear at the man's last known location before Harry says "this is the guy's last known location, Isaac, Jeremy, Mike, Ron, Drake and I will go find the man, the rest of you are to search the area for anyone that is trapped here, Jackson you are in charge of the others" The other boys nod before the group that Isaac is in heads out to find the man.

* * *

 **Jackson's POV**

After Harry and his group head off to find the paedophile rapist while the rest of the boys search the place for anyone who is trapped by the man. Jackson decides to split the rest of the boys into two groups Stiles, Jackson, Roman, Seamus, Draco and Theo are in one group while Greg, Roy, Neville, Ethan, Aiden and Danny are in the second group. The second group all walk away to search for anyone who is trapped while Jackson's group do the same thing in the other direction. Jackson's group head in the opposite direction. After twenty minutes they find a boy who was chained to a wall and he is bleeding a lot, he has been tortured but hasn't been raped Jackson says to Greg via the mind link 'i found a boy chained to a wall, he is bleeding a lot, he doesn't look like he has been raped yet thankfully but he is bleeding a lot, he has been tortured as if to take away his fight so that the man can rape him' Five minutes later Harry says via the mind link 'i found the rapist cunt, he was in the middle of having sex with some woman when we stormed into his room, the guy must be bi-sexual, the woman has no idea about the boys that have been trapped here'

* * *

 **Greg's POV**

After Greg's group leaves they head east and after five minutes they find what look like jail cells with small toilet with at least fifteen boys between the ages of 9 and 15 in them and Roy asks them "have any of you been hurt ?"

"no, we are here because the guy had just captured us about a week ago, but we barely get fed, he has a boy in the other direction who has been a victim for a week, he is about my age" says the eldest in the jail cell before Ethan and Aiden morph into their combined form which shocks the boys in the jail cell and they rip the cell door off it's hinges and throws the door away. The boys all leave the jail cell before Greg hears Jackson say via the mind link 'i found a boy chained to a wall, he is bleeding a lot, he doesn't look like he has been raped yet thankfully but he is bleeding a lot, he has been tortured as if to take away his fight so that the man can rape him'

Roy growls before he says "i hope that the others have found the man so that we can torture and kill him"

"agreed" says Neville before the eldest boy asks "what do you want us to do ?"

"call the cops" replies Roy with a grin before they go to meet Harry and his group.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

Harry's group find the rapist in the middle of having sex with some woman before they grab the man and Isaac tells the woman about the boys that are trapped in the jail cell before they knock the woman out and they drag the man out of the bed. They meet the others and the boys who were in the jail cell and all of the crystal warriors step forward and they use their pain manipulation on the man who screams loudly Harry summons his whips, Jeremy summons his katanas and Isaac summons his scythe before they start attacking the man with their weapons making sure not to kill him, Jeremy attacks the man's chest with his katanas while Isaac attacks his arms and legs with his scythe before Mike turns the man onto his stomach before Harry whips the man's back with his whip. The attacks makes the man scream with agony and pain which the boys enjoy before all of the crystal warriors use their pain manipulation on the man and after a while the man loses his voice and he silently begs to live which Harry and Drake ignores before Drake tips the mans head up to reveal the man's neck for Harry to cut which he does after he summons a sword and he slashes the man's throat open before Drake lets go of the man and Isaac cuts the mans head off with his scythe before the woman who the man was having sex with wakes up and walks into the room with the teenage boys and screams but stops after Jeremy puts her to sleep and then erases her memories of the man and all of them. The write a note telling the police why the man is dead and what he had done.

* * *

 **Ron's POV**

After they called the cops and just as they arrived they disappear from the scene and head back to Hogwarts after telling the boys to go back into the jail cell to be released by the police. After they arrive back they are walking through the corridors which is full of student when Dumbledore steps in front of them and asks Harry "why did you run out of your defence against the dart arts class today ?"

"it's private" says Ron who knows why.

"it disrupted the class and i have to find out why" says Dumbledore.

"you wanna know why i ran out of the class ?" Harry yells at Dumbledore before Drake whispers "you don't have to give him an explanation"

"yes, i do but he isn't going to like it" Harry tells Drake before saying to Dumbledore loudly so everyone could hear "i ran out of the class because the boggart i was facing turned into the man who tried to rape me when i was ten" The corridors erupt with whispers and gasps before Dumbledore says "i'm sure that's not true and you are trying to gain attention"

"oh, shut up the fuck up Dumbledore, you don't have to be the one who has to wake him up from nightmares where the rape happened and has to tell him that it was just a dream and now i bet the nightmares will be back asshole" Drake yells at Dumbledore before he flashes his eyes and turn to the students and asks "do you think that a boggart turning into a man who tried to rape you is a good reason to run out of the class after you have defeated it of course ?"

"yea, it's a good reason, i am so sorry Harry that it happened" says Remus before he turns to Dumbledore and says "you can go now, he is with me" with a grin.

"i am the headmaster of this school-" Dumbledore starts to say.

"and i was about five seconds away from a full-on panic attack if i stayed in that classroom" yells Harry before does something that shocks Dumbledore, he kicks the older man in the groin before he walks towards Drake and kisses him passionately and then they as a group all walk past the man who is clutching his groin while he kneels on the floor and the students all go back to their day and they whisper about the almost rape of Harry Stephens. An hour later everyone is in the great hall and Harry is eating with his friends when a third year named Michael Corner approaches them and asks Harry "is it true ?"

"is what true ?" asks Harry as the great hall goes silent.

"that you were almost raped when you were ten ?" asks Michael as he plays with his brown crystal pendant which Harry realises is a power crystal and replies "yes, it's true and if Derek Hale didn't come into the toilets the man would have raped me, i was in the bronze because i was searching for someone and i needed the toilet, the next thing i know a man is in there with me and he grabs me, pushes me to the ground making me bump my head, the guy rips my shirt open and pulls it off before he pulls my pants down, but before he could penetrate me Derek showed up and smashed the guys head against the sink three times before he tells me to pull my pants up, he takes his shirt and gives it to me to put on before he picks me up and takes me away from the bronze" Everyone is shocked with this information and Dumbledore is seething before Harry says via the mind link 'meet us tomorrow in here so we can talk about your crystal, don't say anything to anyone about the crystal !'

'ok' replies Michael with wide eyes before he heads back to the Ravenclaw table to eat.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.**

 **I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.**

 **Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), any guys from the TV show Star-Crossed, The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)**

 **The vote count is at the moment**

 **Fred and George Weasley: 6 Votes.**

 **Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.**

 **Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.**

 **Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.**

 **Derek Hale: 6 Votes.**

 **Draco Malfoy 5 Votes.**

 **Cato: 1 Vote.**

 **Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.**

 **Gloss: 1 Vote.**

 **Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.**

 **Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.**

 **Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.**

 **Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.**

 **Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.**

 **Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.**

 **Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.**

 **Chase Randell: 1 Vote.**

 **Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.**

 **Jacob Black: 1 Vote.**

 **Bill Weasley: 3 Votes.**

 **Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.**

 **Cedric Diggory: 3 Votes.**

 **Bobby Drake: 1 Vote.**

 **Paul Lahote: 1 Vote.**

 **Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), the boys from Star-crossed, Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.**

 **PLEASE VOTE !**

 **Jeremy and Klaus can not get anymore votes since i WILL be pairing them together. But Harry will sleep with Klaus and something shocking will happen after same with Jeremy. :D**

 **One of Harry's mates is revealed and it turns out that Harry has six mates not five. Drake is one of Harry's mates (my choice).**

 **The voting is still going, p** **lace your vote !**

 **I'll be adding Smallville into the series in future stories.**

 **The creatures are :**

 **Harry : Neko.**

 **Isaac : Angel.**

 **Theo : Mer-man.**

 **Mike : Incubus, The Gay Version.**

 **Jeremy : Kitsune.**

 **Drake : Werewolf.**

 **Roman : Harpy, A male Harpy.**

 **Cato : Elven.**

 **Landry : Banshee.**

 **Eric : Cupid.**

 **Ian : Vampire.**

 **Questions :**

 **Should Steve Rogers be one of Harry's mates ? Or should Bucky be one of Harry's mates ? or should both be Harry's mates ?**

 **How do you all like this story so far ?**

 **Spoilers :**

 **Fenrir the wolf will be freed along with the midgardan serpent in the next chapter. Fenrir will be very protective of Harry, Isaac and Jeremy while the midgarnan serpent will become great friends with Harry's snake Elsa.**

 **Emmett will be one of Harry's mates.**

 **Viktor will also be one of Harry's mates.**

 **Harry will lose his virginity later on in this story, Can you guess who he will lose it to ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summery:** Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts for Harry's third year. Harry and some of his friends also meet the guardians of the veil and gain more power. The crystal warriors will meet two new power ranger teams who are from different cities.

 **M/M SLASH**

 **Harry/Drake/Emmett/Viktor/?/?/?, Isaac/Roman, Stiles/Jackson/Roy.**

* * *

 **Jackson's POV**

Jackson is sitting in his room while he is home alone when he hears the doorbell ring and when he answers it he sees Stiles, Lydia and Danny at the door before he motions them to come inside. They head up to Jackson's room and they all sit down to watch TV. Ten minutes later Jackson topples over in pain and yells out loudly, Lydia and Danny rush over to him but are stopped by Stiles who says "he is getting his creature inheritance, you can't touch him, not yet anyway"

"how do you know ?" Danny asks Stiles before Stiles points at Jackson who grows huge, magnificent, see-through, olive coloured wings that have glittery patterns and crystals on them and he has longer hair, he also has a crystals in his hair. Once the transformation is complete Jackson gets up and he sees Lydia, Danny and Stiles look at him with shock, Jackson then walks over to a mirror and he looks shocked at his transformation. Jackson looks at Stiles before he asks "what am i ?"

"a transcendent fairy, like my grandparents and me" replies Stiles before he walks over to Jackson and kisses him before he hugs him. Stiles stops hugging Jackson and says "you have to wear a glamour for when we are in public" Jackson nods before he places one of himself to hide his wings and his hair before Danny says "you looked amazing in that form"

"thanks Danny" Jackson says to him before Lydia asks "is Jackson as powerful as you Stiles ?"

"yes" replies Stiles before he yells out "grandfather, grandmother" and a moment later the king and queen of the Fae appear who Jackson bows to as does Danny and Lydia once they realise that they needed to bow before Stiles' grandparents before Mab asks "why have you called us here Gen ?"

"Jackson got his creature, he is a transcendent fairy" Stiles tells them.

"then he is just as powerful as your grandmother and I" king Edward says to Stiles before he says to Jackson "use your powers wisely, you will need to be trained in your transcendent fairy powers, my wife and I will train you"

"it would be my honour your majesties" Jackson says to Stiles' as he bows to them. Edward says to Mab "i like him, he is a good mate for our grandson, as is his twin"

"i agree with you" Mab says to Edward before they disappear. Lydia, Danny, Jackson and Stiles all sit back down and they talk about Jackson's creature and his training with the king and queen of the Unseelie court.

* * *

 **Roy's POV**

Roy is at his house in the glades of Star City when he topple over in pain before he transforms, his hair grows longer, he grows ruby wings, a sword and shield appears next to him while he lays on the floor, armour appears on his body with a helmet with wings on his head with a sense of when a warrior is about to die. Roy gets off the floor before he looks in the mirror and he stares at his new looks before he picks up a book on Norse mythology, he flips through the book before he stops on the page about Valkyries and he says via the mind link 'i just got my creature inheritance, i am fucking shield maiden, a Valkyrie'

'awesome, they are powerful and that is also going to be very helpful in the future' says Harry via the mind link before Roy takes the armour off, picks up the sword and shield and hides them in a safe place before he glamours the wings away before he heads out for a walk around the glades. Ten minutes later he comes across a man trying to rape a woman and he hides before he lowers his glamour and summons his armour, sword and shield before he yells out "oi asshole, back away from the woman or else i shall smite you where you stand"

The man looks at Roy with wide eyes before he pulls his pants up and runs away but doesn't get far when Roy grabs a bola and throws it to make the man trip over. Roy walks over to the woman and asks "are you well young maiden ?"

"who are you ?" asks the woman.

"i am Valkyrie" replies Roy before he walks over to the man and ties him up and tells the woman to call the police which she does and the police arrive as Roy leaves the scene for the woman to explain what happened.

* * *

 **Michael's POV**

The next day Michael meets Harry, Isaac, Mike, Jeremy, Theo and the other crystal holders in the great hall before he follows them to a room that Harry calls the founder's room before Harry says "welcome to the founder's room"

"thanks" replies Michael before he asks "how did you find this room ?"

"we found while we were walking around, we found it last year" says Isaac before Jeremy says "we all have powers from the crystals and creatures too"

"powers ? creatures ?" asks Michael with shock.

"yea, you will gain a creature inheritance and you will get powers including power of an element" says Harry.

"what element will i have power over ?" Michael asks them.

"we don't know but you won't be the only one will be able to control the element, two others will be able to control it too" replies Isaac before he creates a ball of light and says via the mind link 'all crystal holders, state your name, your creature and your element please'

'i am Harry Stephens, my creature is a Neko and my element is fire' says Harry via the mind link.

'i am Isaac Lahey, my creature is an Angel and my element is light' says Isaac via the mind link.

'i am Jeremy Gilbert, my creature is a Kitsune and my element is quintessence' says Jeremy via the mind link.

'i am Mike Montgomery, my creature is an Incubus and my element is darkness' says Mike via the mind link.

'i am Ronald Weasley, i don't have a creature yet and my element is air' says Ron via the mind link.

'i am Drake, my creature is a Werewolf and my element is ice' says Drake via the mind link.

'i am Theodore Nott, my creature is a Mer-Man and my element is water' says Theo via the mind link.

'i am Draco Malfoy, i don't have my creature yet and my element is earth' says Draco via the mind link.

'i am Roman, my creature is a Harpy and my element is also fire' says Roman via the mind link.

'i am Cato Hadley, my creature is an Elven and my element is also ice' says Cato via the mind link.

'i am Seamus Finnegan, i don't have my creature and my element is electricity' says Seamus via the mind link

'i am Landry Cockburn, my creature is a Banshee and my element is also air' says Landry via the mind link.

'i am Eric Van De Woodsen, my creature is a Cupid and my element is also electricity' says Eric via the mind link.

'i am Jackson Whitmore, my creature is a Transcendent Fairy and my element is also quintessence' says Jackson via the mind link.

'i am Roy Harper, my creature is a Valkyrie and my element is also quintessence' says Roy via the mind link.

'i am Gregory Goyle, i don't have a creature yet and my element is also light' says Greg via the mind link.

'i am Kimon, i don't have a creature yet and my element is also water' says Kimon via the mind link.

'i am Jamie Gangel, my creature is a Nymph and my element is earth' says Jamie via the mind link.

'i am Ian Gallegar, my creature is a vampire and my element is darkness' says Ian via the mind link.

'i am Peeta Mellark, i don't have a creature yet and my element is also fire' says Peeta via the mind link.

'i am Ryan Shay, i don't have a creature yet and i don't know my element' says Ryan via the mind link.

'i am Will Vaughn, i don't have a creature yet and i also don't know my element' says Will via the mind link.

'i am Justin Finch-Fletchley, i don't have a creature yet and i also don't know my element' says Justin via the mind link.

'i am Michael Corner, i don't have a creature yet and i also don't know my element' says Michael via the mind link.

'well, that's means that those who don't know their element will discover it soon and whoever hasn't gotten their creatures will be getting their creatures too' says Harry via the mind link before he says "we have twenty-four crystal holders, we only need three more before we are complete and once we have mastered our powers, we will be an unstoppable force"

"really ?" asks Michael.

"yes, we will be able to defeat any evil being that come our way once we master our powers" says Isaac which shocks Michael.

* * *

 **Isaac's POV**

A week later Isaac is sitting in the founder's room alone reading about Norse myths when he come across the story of Fenrir and he reads that the giant wolf was imprisoned because Odin had feared for his life which made Isaac made because he knew that the gods were real and he calls the other crystal warriors to the founder's room via the mind link and says 'meet me in the founder's room now, we need to talk'

'what's wrong ?' asks Harry via the mind link.

'i will explain when you are all here' says Isaac via the mind link and Five minutes later the founder's room was packed with the crystal warriors (only the ones that Harry has met face to face) and Isaac gives the book of myths over to Harry who growls at the injustice that Fenrir has to face especially since he knew that gods of Asgard were still alive thanks to Bast confirming it but Harry or the others had never met anyone from Asgard since the Asgardians never visited Earth and Greg asks Harry "what are we going to do about this injustice ?"

"we are going to free the wolf but we will make sure that he won't seek revenge for the wrongs done to him, no one should be imprisoned because they are feared and have done nothing wrong" says Harry with a growl that made all of the crystal warriors including Drake who after five minutes steps forward and wraps his arms around Harry which calms Harry down before he says "sorry, i just got really angry"

"i know, it's unbelievable what Odin did to Fenrir and Loki's other kids" says Isaac.

"what do you mean ?" Roman asks Isaac since he didn't know about Norse mythology.

"Odin made Fenrir be chained to a boulder with a sword in his mouth to keep it open which bleeds and foams because he feared that the wolf would be the end of him, Odin had the midgardan serpent thrown into the ocean on midgard, which is Erath by the way, and the serpent has it's mouth attached to it own tail, it can't eat, Odin sent Loki's daughter to deal with the dead which she did not want by the way, Odin also uses one of Loki's children as a horse, Odin rises him as if he was just a dumb animal" replies Isaac with a growl which everyone ends up doing. Mostly Harry, Isaac and Jeremy who are pissed off at the injustice that Odin has done before Harry says "we are going to free Fenrir from his imprisonment, today"

"today ?" asks Michael.

"yea, Fenrir has been imprisoned for far too long" says Harry before he says "everyone with creatures will be heading with me, sorry guys" he says the last bit to the crystal holders who haven't found their creatures yet.

"so basically it will be Jackson, Isaac, Jeremy, Mike, Theo, Drake, Roman, Jackson, Roy and you who will be going to get Fenrir from his imprisonment" says Justin with an arched eyebrow.

"yea, our creatures will be good disguises just in case we get seen" says Harry.

"why would it be a problem freeing Fenrir ?" asks Greg.

"because he is said to be the downfall of Odin the Norse king of the gods" replies Justin knowing Norse mythology before he asks "why are we unchaining the wolf if he is the downfall of Odin ?"

"because Fenrir isn't the downfall of Odin, Odin will live even if Fenrir is freed but Odin won't care because Fenrir is Loki's child and Loki's children are classed as abominations and monsters"

"why's that ?" asks Greg.

"Loki is the son of a frost giant who are the asgardians natural enemy" says Harry before he says "that and Loki is the god of mischief and mayhem"

"he is the trickster" says Jeremy with respect before Harry says "everyone who has their creatures lower your glamours and get what you need, we move out in thirty minutes, everyone else will keep an eye on Dumbledore to make sure that he doesn't cause any trouble" They all nod before the crystal holders who have gotten their creatures all head to get what they need to get while the others all head out of the founder's room to spy on Dumbledore. Thirty minutes later all of the crystal holders that have gotten their creatures are standing in the founder's room with Stiles who wanted to join them in freeing Fenrir, they each lower their glamours before they stare at each other in amazement at the beauty of their creatures before Harry "we will need masks too" before they each summon different shape and coloured masks, the masks are the colour of their gems and they each represent their creatures. They disappear from the founder's room and they reappear in a lonely, desolate area and they see a giant wolf chained to a boulder with a sword inside his mouth which is foaming and bleeding.

The boys all look at each other before Harry steps forward and says to the wolf "Fenrir, the great wolf, son of Loki, I am the red crystal warrior, my friends and i are here to release you from your bindings but first i will take the sword from your mouth" Fenrir opens his mouth wider which Harry takes as permission to remove the sword before he use his telekinesis to fling the sword out of Fenrir's mouth and Isaac steps forward and says Fenrir, the great wolf, son of Loki, I am the yellow crystal warrior and i can heal your injuries, do you wish for me to heal you ?"

"yes but if you betray me i will swallow you whole" says Fenrir (the crystal warriors can understand animals) before Roman growls a bit and Isaac says "i swear on my angelic creature that i will not betray you"

"i swear on my Neko creature that i will not betray you" Harry swears to Fenrir. The other crystal warriors swear on their creatures that they will not betray him before Harry asks "do you wish to be freed ? and do you promise not to seek revenge ?"

"yes, i do wish to be freed, i swear that i will not seek revenge, the allfather believes that i will kill him in a prophecy but i do not wish to kill him or anyone that lives in Asgard" Fenrir replies before Harry and the other crystal warriors that are there turn towards the boulder and they use their elemental powers to destroy it and it is destroyed with a huge crash and Harry says "we must get out of here, someone must have heard the crash and they will send people to see what happened"

"what are we going to do about Fenrir's size ?" Drake asks Harry who takes out his wand and shrinks Fenrir to the size of a normal wolf. Fenrir then says "i think i could get used to being this size, i will protect you while you are at school, i swear it"

"thanks Fenrir" Harry says to Fenrir before a whole bunch of Asgardian solders appear and the boys all decide that it's time to leave which they do and they bring Fenrir with them. They return to Hogwarts, raise their glamours before they head to the Gryffindor common room. They are stopped by Dumbledore who is backed up by at least twenty aurors and the minister, Dumbledore then says to Harry "Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew has been spotted close to Hogwarts and i recommend that you come with us to a safe place, you will be safe with us" which is clearly a lie. Harry just looks at Dumbledore before he yells out "Mom, Grandmother, Grandfather !" making Dumbledore's face look pale before Harry's mom, grandmother and grandfather appear, Endora takes one look at Fenrir before she looks at Dumbledore and says "you haven't been listening to us, we told you to stay away from Harry and you haven't been listening"

"the two prisoners have been spotted near Hogwarts and we are to take Harry Potter to a safe place away from here" one of the aurors says to Endora making Fenrir growl and the auror points his wand at the growling wolf which makes Harry step forward, shove his hand into the auror's chest and pull out his heart making Jackson say "that looks like a cool power"

"it is a cool power" says Harry while he holds the auror's heart in his hand before he says "never point your wand at Fenrir again or else i will crush your heart into dust, am i clear ?"

The auror nods before Harry shoves his heart back it his chest while his family is deciding what to do with Dumbledore before Endora gets an idea before she waves her arms and transforms Dumbledore, the twenty aurors and the minister into different animals. Dumbledore is a goat, the minister is a donkey while the twenty aurors are sheep. Harry and everyone else in the corridor end up laughing their heads off. Maurice then says to Harry "call us again if he keeps bothering you" Harry nods before Samantha approaches Harry and says "you had better look after that wolf if he is going to be staying with us"

"i will and his name is Fenrir" Harry says to her before Endora says "that's the name of the great wolf in Norse mythology, he was the son of Loki"

"i know" is all Harry says with a smile.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.**

 **I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.**

 **Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), any guys from the TV show Star-Crossed, The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)**

 **The vote count is at the moment**

 **Fred and George Weasley: 6 Votes.**

 **Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.**

 **Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.**

 **Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.**

 **Derek Hale: 6 Votes.**

 **Draco Malfoy 5 Votes.**

 **Cato: 1 Vote.**

 **Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.**

 **Gloss: 1 Vote.**

 **Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.**

 **Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.**

 **Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.**

 **Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.**

 **Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.**

 **Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.**

 **Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.**

 **Chase Randell: 1 Vote.**

 **Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.**

 **Jacob Black: 1 Vote.**

 **Bill Weasley: 3 Votes.**

 **Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.**

 **Cedric Diggory: 3 Votes.**

 **Bobby Drake: 1 Vote.**

 **Bucky Barnes : 1 Vote.**

 **Steve Rogers : 1 Vote.**

 **Paul Lahote: 1 Vote.**

 **Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), the boys from Star-crossed, Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.**

 **PLEASE VOTE !**

 **Jeremy and Klaus can not get anymore votes since i WILL be pairing them together. But Harry will sleep with Klaus and something shocking will happen after same with Jeremy. :D**

 **One of Harry's mates is revealed and it turns out that Harry has six mates not five. Drake is one of Harry's mates (my choice).**

 **The voting is still going, p** **lace your vote !**

 **I'll be adding Smallville into the series in future stories.**

 **The creatures are :**

 **Harry : Neko.**

 **Isaac : Angel.**

 **Theo : Mer-man.**

 **Mike : Incubus, The Gay Version.**

 **Jeremy : Kitsune.**

 **Drake : Werewolf.**

 **Roman : Harpy, A male Harpy.**

 **Cato : Elven.**

 **Landry : Banshee.**

 **Eric : Cupid.**

 **Ian : Vampire.**

 **Jackson : Transcendent Fairy**

 **Roy : Valkyrie, a male Valkyrie**

 **Questions :**

 **Should Steve Rogers be one of Harry's mates ? Or should Bucky be one of Harry's mates ? or should both be Harry's mates ?**

 **How do you all like this story so far ?**

 **Piotr will be showing up in the next chapter with his boyfriend.**

 **Piotr will not be using the drug Banshee ! Nor will he be a part of the Russian mafia. How he meets Harry will be revealed in the next chapter :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summery:** Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts for Harry's third year. Harry and some of his friends also meet the guardians of the veil and gain more power. The crystal warriors will meet two new power ranger teams who are from different cities.

 **M/M SLASH**

 **Harry/Drake/Emmett/Viktor/?/?/?, Isaac/Roman, Stiles/Jackson/Roy.**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

Harry, Isaac and Jeremy are in the founder's room when Harry says "i think we should try and explore the chamber of secrets"

"we should bring Fenrir" Jeremy says to Harry before Isaac asks "where is Fenrir by the way ?"

"he is in the Slytherin common room with Theo, Draco, Greg and Pansy" replies Harry before he says to Draco via the mind link 'send Fenrir to the founder's room, please'

'ok, done' replies Draco via the mind link and ten minutes later the door to the founder's room opens to reveal Fenrir at the door, Fenrir enters the founder's room and asks "why did you need me ?"

"we are going to explore the chamber of secrets" replies Harry before a beeping sound is heard in the room and Fenrir asks "are we under attack ?"

"no, that's the morphing grid device which picked up two new power ranger teams, we better go see them" says Harry before he gets a text from Cornelia that says :Will's birthday is today and we are having a party tonight, you and the others are all invited as well as anyone else you wanna bring with you, don't tell Will or Irma about the party, it's a surprise party:

"it's Will's birthday today and we are invited to her party but we can't tell Will or Irma about the party, it's a surprise party" Harry says to the others before they get the others all in the founder's room. Thirty minutes later everyone is in the founder's room where Harry tells them about the two new power ranger teams before he tells them about Will's birthday party which they are invited to before they head to Turtle Cove to meet the new rangers that are there. They arrive in Turtle cove to see the new rangers fighting some monster and they transform into their crystal warrior forms before they head to fight the monsters. After the battle the yellow ranger approaches them in her morphed form and asks "who are you ?"

"the crystal warriors" replies Harry before the white ranger asks "the ones who have helped the other power ranger teams ?"

"yea" replies Isaac before Jeremy says "we better go, we have things to do" before they all disappear from the area and reappear in Blue Bay Harbour where there is another monster attack which the crystal warriors interfere in and they help the rangers in Blue Bay Harbour fight the monster before the rangers approach them and the red ranger asks "who are you all ?"

"we are the crystal warriors" replies Mike.

"never heard of you" says the blue ranger.

"do some research then, you will find out" says Jeremy in a snarky tone before the red ranger says "come with us and then we can really talk"

The crystal warrior all look at each other before Harry says "only if you swear that you will not reveal who we really are"

"we swear we won't tell anyone" says the yellow ranger before the crystal warriors follow the rangers to what looks like a dojo. They all talk for a while before the crystal warriors all head back to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Unknown 18's POV**

A Russian boy of thirteen years old with black hair is in bed with his boyfriend when an amber crystal appears in front of him before it drops onto the bed. The boy picks it up the power from the crystal enters his body before changing his looks, he has amber streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of amber in his eyes and he hears a message before the boy and his boyfriend both vow to keep the crystal a secret before they get out of the bed and get dressed before his boyfriend's father come home. The boy's boyfriend says "we can use that crystal to fight crime and i can use my powers too"

"i think that might be a good idea, Piotr, i wonder what kind of powers i will get" says the boy before he kisses Piotr and he then break the kiss before the boy says "bye Piotr, I'll see you later"

"bye babe" says Piotr before the boy walks out of Piotr's house.

* * *

 **Isaac's POV**

That night Isaac, Harry, Theo, Kimon, Drake, Roman, Mike, Jeremy, Seamus and Julie all head to Irma's house for Will's birthday party after getting dressed in their dorms. They arrive at Irma's house and they enter Irma's house and they wait for Irma, Will and Taranee to arrive. After ten minutes the three girls arrive and everyone yells "surprise" and Cornelia says to Will "can you believe that Irma didn't want to throw a party just because you told her not to, give me thirteen hugs birthday girl" as she wraps her arms around Will and Irma's shoulders. The party really begins and Harry, Isaac, Jeremy, Mike, Theo, Seamus, Drake and Roman all have some vodka mixed in their drinks and are being flirted with by a bunch of girls but the girls soon stop flirting with Harry, Isaac, Drake and Roman when Harry reveals that he is dating Drake while Isaac is dating Roman.

The boys all go to dance when the front door opens to reveal Derek, Aiden, Ethan, Cora, Lydia, Danny, Kol, Klaus, Rebekah, Dudley, Draco, Stiles, Jackson, Roy, Ron, Fred, George, Cedric, Justin, Michael, Julie, Dawn, Oliver, Hermione, Greg, Terence, Marcus, Adrian and Pansy at the door, Harry goes to get Irma to invite Klaus, Rebekah and Kol inside. Irma invites them all in and the teenagers all go to dance while Klaus and Derek supervises the party before Harry starts dancing (grinding) with Drake while Isaac dances (grinding) with Roman, Stiles dances (grinds) with Jackson and Roy, Cora and Dudley dance together, Kol and Mike grind against each other, Jeremy joins Harry and Drake while they dance (grind) and Harry ends up between Drake and Jeremy as they dance. Derek just shakes his head as the teenage boys all grind against each other and Irma invites them to go upstairs to meet her parents Derek looks at her before he nods and Klaus says something to her before Irma and Derek head upstairs.

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

A girl named Irma walks up to Derek and Klaus and invites them upstairs to meet her parents Derek looks at her before he nods and Klaus says "no, i wish to keep an eye on my siblings and the others, i will watch the teenagers" Irma nods before Irma and Derek head upstairs.

Derek follows the girl named Irma upstairs to meet her parents and when they get to Irma's parents bedroom and Irma says to her parents "hey Mom, Dad, someone wanted to make sure that there were adults here, he wants to meet you both"

"what's his name ?" asks Irma father as he looks at Derek.

"my name is Derek Hale, sir, i'm a friend of Harry's as wells as the other boys that Irma knows" says Derek before he says "i better get back downstairs to make sure that Harry and Drake are still at the party and to make sure that they haven't brought any alcohol to the party"

"alcohol ?" asks Irma.

"Harry and some of his friends drunk alcohol at one of the last parties that they went to" replies Derek before Irma's dad asks "how old are they ?"

"my age" replies Irma.

"they are thirteen and they drink ?" asks Irma's mom.

"we only had one shot of vodka each" says Harry from the doorway with Isaac, Jeremy, Mike, Theo, Seamus, Drake and Roman and they are all holding their cups which are all taken from them by Derek and he tells them to give the vodka bottle to him which Harry does before Irma's dad asks them "why did you all want to drink vodka tonight ?"

"because we wanted to, we are the only ones who had some vodka and we only had two drinks during the party" replies Harry before he heads back downstairs with Irma. Derek turns to Irma's parents and says "sorry about the alcohol, i don't know why Harry wants to drink while he is so young"

"does he do anything else ?" asks Irma's dad.

"no, he only drinks, this is the second time I've ever seen him drink alcohol" says Derek.

"maybe it's just a small phase, he might grow out of it and then when he is older he won't touch any alcohol" says Irma's mom.

"i hope so, i better head back downstairs, i have the feeling that Harry and Drake are doing something that they shouldn't be doing" Derek says to them.

"what kind of something ?" Irma's dad asks Derek.

"they are dating each other and they are hormonal thirteen year old boys, what do you think they could be doing ?" Derek says to them before Irma parents get a look of realisation on their faces before Derek says "they wouldn't do anything here, they would go somewhere else to do what they wanted to do" before he heads back downstairs and he sees Harry and Drake making out heavily before they are interrupted by four girls and they talk for a bit while Irma heads upstairs, when she comes back downstairs, Irma, the four girls, Harry, Drake, Isaac, Mike, Jeremy, Theo, Kimon, Roman, Seamus and Julie all head out the front door and Derek goes over to Klaus and asks "where are they headed ?"

"they are getting pizza" replies a girl with blonde hair after the boy she was talking to leaps out of the window to follow the group

"i should follow them to make sure that they stay out of trouble" says Derek before he heads out the front door with Kol, Stiles, Ethan, Aiden, Jackson and Roy.

* * *

 **Jeremy's POV**

They arrive at the city hall The girls transform into their guardian forms while the boys transform into their prince forms, Julie transforms too. The boys and Julie run up the stairs while the girls all fly upstairs via the elevator shaft. They find out that the lizard guy was searching for birthing records. Suddenly they hear a giant roaring sound plus some crashing before they all head back to the lobby where they see the lizard guy, Blunk and Caleb there. They all join the fight and after ten minutes they hear a deafening roar from the entrance of the building and they see Derek, Kol, Stiles, Ethan, Aiden, Jackson and Roy there and the lizard guy roars at the group at the door before Derek leaps and attacks Lord Cedric with Ethan and Aiden. While the others just watch and after they hear police sirens Lord Cedric runs off, Derek turns to the girls and Harry and his group before he says "turn back" Will looks at Harry who nods before they all transform back to normal, Kol runs to Mike and hugs him before he asks "how did you get your old powers back ?"

"Luna" replies Mike before Hay-Lin asks "who are your friends Mike ?"

"I'm Derek Hale" says Derek.

"Kol Mikaelson, Mike's boyfriend" says Kol before Mike says "future boyfriend" Kol just smiles in a cocky way before he kisses Mike in a passionate and possessive way.

"I'm Stiles, the grandson of king Edward and Queen Mab of the unseelie court" says Stiles. The girls all bow at him.

I'm Ethan" says Ethan.

"Aiden" says Aiden.

"I'm Roy, Stiles' boyfriend"

"i'm Jackson and i am also Stiles' boyfriend"

"you are dating a set of hunky twins ?" Cornelia asks Stiles.

"yea" replies Stiles with a smirk on his face.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, Kol's brother and Jeremy's future mate" he says with a possessive growl.

"what do you mean mate ?" Irma asks Klaus.

"as in Jeremy is his future spouse or lover or something like that" Taranee says to Irma.

"huh ?" says Will before Harry explains what Klaus is before he explains about all the other supernatural creatures before they leave to get pizza for the others at Will's birthday party. They arrive back at Irma's house to find that there is a conga line going lead by Irma's mother which they join before they all head back to Hogwarts and Harry and the other princes explain about Prince Phobos and his minions and about everything else that goes with helping the guardians.

* * *

 **Draco's POV**

The next day Draco sits in his dorm room when he suddenly topples over and he begins to transform into his creature, his tongue turns into a fork tongue before starts to grow claws and giant draconic wings, his eyes change too and became more enhanced and he also grows a dragon tail. Once the transformation is complete he summons a mirror to see his new looks before he puts a glamour over his body and leaves the dorm to tell the others about his creature inheritance.

* * *

 **Unknown 19's POV**

A boy of thirteen with blonde highlights in his brown hair is in his bedroom when a Sapphire crystal appears in front of him before it drops onto the bed. The boy picks it up the power from the crystal enters his body before changing his looks, he has Sapphire streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of Sapphire in his eyes and he hears a message before the boy vows to keep the crystal a secret. After he hides the crystal in his pocket and he heads into the kitchen to make his mom some lunch.

* * *

 **Seamus' POV**

Seamus is sitting in the Gryffindor common room alone, with no-one else in sight, not even in the dorms or in the portraits when he topples over in pain, he suddenly grips his head as two sharp horns comes out of his head then he grows a long tail with a sharp point at the end of it and he grows long claws. Once the pain is over he gets up out the ground, heads towards a mirror to get a look at what happened to him and he says to himself "holy shit, i'm a devil, i got my creature inheritance" before he says via the mind link 'i got my creature inheritance'

'what are you ?' asks Harry via the mind link.

'a devil' replies Seamus via the mind link before he put a glamour on himself just as some Gryffindor students enter the common room and Seamus leaves to head to the founders room to show off his creature.

* * *

 **Mike's POV**

A week later Mike is walking in the forbidden forest with the other crystal warriors to find a place to practice their powers. They find a spot and Mike asks "who's going to show their powers first ?"

"i will" says Drake before he faces the other and says "throw something at me" Draco picks up a rock and throw it at Drake who waves his hand in front of it making the rock turn into a Lilac breasted roller bird which shocks the others before Drake says "i found this power while i was in the sector two days ago"

"that is transmutation" Harry tells Drake before he kisses him. Seamus steps forward and says "i can use my trident with my lightning attacks" before he summons his trident, powers up his electricity before he channels it through the trident to hit a set of trees which end up destroyed. After all the the others have showed of their powers Mike gets a premonition and in it he sees two boys in bed together naked when a man walks in and he sees the two boys, one of the boys gets up with a shocked look on his face before the man starts threatening the two boys and he storms over to the bed where the boys are before he rips one of them from the bed by his hair and starts punching the crap out of him. After a few punches the man is blown away from the boy with air by the boy who wasn't getting punched before the boy that was getting punched turns his skin into metal which makes the man look at them with shock before he runs off. Once his vision is finished he tells the others about it and when the events will happen before they set off to find the two boys. After an hour Harry had found out who the boys are and where they are before he, Isaac, Jeremy and Mike all head to Russia and to where the two boys are and they enter the house and they meet the two boys before the boy's father comes home. Harry says to them "your father is coming home and i suggest that you come with us"

"why would we come with you ?" asks one of the guys.

"because one of you is like us, a crystal warrior and the other is a mutant, i think" replies Mike before the two boys look at each other before they introduce themselves. The six boys all suddenly turn around when Piotr's father comes home and yells "who the fuck are you people ?"

"we are none of your concern, we are leaving" says Harry before he heads to the door with the others following including Piotr but are stopped by the man who then asks "why is he going you ?" pointing at Piotr.

"he is with us" replies Isaac before he moves again but the man grabs Isaac by the shirt while he raises his fist to Isaac's face, what he doesn't notice is Harry's face before he goes flying into a wall and Harry says "never raise your fist to my brother ever again or i will torture you before i kill you slowly" with a growl. The man looks at Harry with shock before Jeremy says "Harry is pretty dangerous when his brother is threatened"

"brother in all but blood" says Mike with his eyebrow arched.

"wow" says Nikolai.

"imagine if Fenrir was here, he would eat this man for threatening Isaac, he knows about Isaac's past" Jeremy says to Harry.

"oh, yea, Fenrir would kill this guy for threatening Isaac, Fenrir is pretty protective of Isaac, he thinks of Isaac as his pup" Harry says to Piotr and Nikolai before he starts to walk out the door with the others following him. They arrive back at Hogwarts and back into the founder's room where the other crystal warriors are and they chat for a while.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

A week later Harry and all of his friends are in the founders room when a book suddenly appears in the room, Harry picks it up, flips through the pages when the pages are stopped and Nikolai says out loud "tempus peregrinatione retro Decem et octo annorum" which makes a seal like image appear on the floor and it swallows Harry, Isaac, Theo, Draco, Seamus, Mike, Jeremy, Piotr, Nikolai and Drake and they all end up in the middle of a forest. They end up on the floor after the seal appeared and Harry says to Nikolai "you don't just read out spells if you have no idea what they will do"

"sorry" says Nikolai before Isaac says "tempus peregrinatione retro Decem et octo annorum means time travel back eighteen years, so we must have travelled eighteen years into the past but i have no idea where we are"

"we better put on a mask or something just in case" says Isaac which they all do. Suddenly a group of people appear from the trees which makes the boys all go into a defensive stance before one of the women runs in front of the men and says "they are just children, they may not even be with the darkness"

"darkness is what i control" says Mike before Harry says "i control fire"

"i control water" says Theo.

"i control Lightning" says Seamus.

"i control Earth" says Draco.

"i control Light" says Isaac.

"i control Air" says Nikolai.

"i control Ice" says Drake.

"i control Quintessence" says Jeremy. The woman who stepped in front of the men gasps before she asks "where are the others ?"

"you know who and what we are ?" Jeremy asks her and she nods before she says to the men "they are the crystal warriors, they are good"

"where are the others and who is he ?" asks the man the woman is talking to before pointing at Piotr which make Nikolai growl and he says "that's my boyfriend, he is also a mutant with the power to make his skin metallic" which shocks the group before they all introduce themselves before Undonna asks "what are your names ?"

"i'm Harry, i have the red crystal" says Harry.

"Isaac, i have the yellow crystal" says Isaac.

"my name is Theodore, call me Theo, i have the blue crystal" says Theodore.

"I am Draco Malfoy, i have the green crystal" says Draco.

"i'm Seamus, i have the orange crystal" says Seamus.

"i am Nikolai, i have the sapphire crystal" says Nikolai.

"i'm Jeremy, I have the gold crystal" says Jeremy.

"i'm Mike, i have the violet crystal" says Mike.

"i'm Drake, i have the lavender crystal, i am also Harry's boyfriend" says Drake.

"i am Piotr Rasputin, i am a mutant, i am also Nikolai's boyfriend" says Piotr before they all head to wherever Udonna and her husband live. They arrive at Udonna and Leanbow's home and they try to find a way to get the boys home. After an hour an alarm sounds and Udonna says "the forces of darkness are here"

"we have to get Bowen to safety" says Leanbow.

"i will take him" says Daggeron. Harry looks at Seamus and Nikolai before he says "you two go with him, protect the baby" Seamus and Nikolai nod before Piotr says "i'll go with them and protect the child" Harry nods before Daggeron, Seamus, Nikolai and Piotr leave.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.**

 **I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.**

 **Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), any guys from the TV show Star-Crossed, The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)**

 **The vote count is at the moment**

 **Fred and George Weasley: 6 Votes.**

 **Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.**

 **Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.**

 **Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.**

 **Derek Hale: 6 Votes.**

 **Draco Malfoy 5 Votes.**

 **Cato: 1 Vote.**

 **Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.**

 **Gloss: 1 Vote.**

 **Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.**

 **Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.**

 **Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.**

 **Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.**

 **Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.**

 **Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.**

 **Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.**

 **Chase Randell: 1 Vote.**

 **Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.**

 **Jacob Black: 1 Vote.**

 **Bill Weasley: 3 Votes.**

 **Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.**

 **Cedric Diggory: 3 Votes.**

 **Bobby Drake: 1 Vote.**

 **Bucky Barnes : 1 Vote.**

 **Steve Rogers : 1 Vote.**

 **Paul Lahote: 1 Vote.**

 **Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), the boys from Star-crossed, Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.**

 **PLEASE VOTE !**

 **Jeremy and Klaus can not get anymore votes since i WILL be pairing them together. But Harry will sleep with Klaus and something shocking will happen after same with Jeremy. :D**

 **One of Harry's mates is revealed and it turns out that Harry has six mates not five. Drake is one of Harry's mates (my choice).**

 **The voting is still going, p** **lace your vote !**

 **I'll be adding Smallville into the series in future stories.**

 **The creatures are :**

 **Harry : Neko.**

 **Isaac : Angel.**

 **Theo : Mer-man.**

 **Mike : Incubus, The Gay Version.**

 **Jeremy : Kitsune.**

 **Drake : Werewolf.**

 **Roman : Harpy, A male Harpy.**

 **Cato : Elven.**

 **Landry : Banshee.**

 **Eric : Cupid.**

 **Ian : Vampire.**

 **Jackson : Transcendent Fairy**

 **Roy : Valkyrie, a male Valkyrie**

 **Seamus : A Devil.**

 **Draco : A Dragon.**

 **Questions :**

 **Should Steve Rogers be one of Harry's mates ? Or should Bucky be one of Harry's mates ? or should both be Harry's mates ?**

 **How do you all like this story so far ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summery:** Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts for Harry's third year. Harry and some of his friends also meet the guardians of the veil and gain more power. The crystal warriors will meet two new power ranger teams who are from different cities.

 **M/M SLASH**

 **Harry/Drake/Emmett/Viktor/?/?/?, Isaac/Roman, Stiles/Jackson/Roy.**

* * *

 **Roy's POV**

An hour after Harry, Isaac, Jeremy, Theo, Draco, Seamus, Mike, Piotr, Nikolai and Drake disappear in the seal Roy says "we have to find out where they went and how to get them back"

"i agree" says Stiles before he picks up the piece of paper that had the spell on it and he silently reads it before he says "they were sent 18 years into the past"

"how ?" asks Jackson.

"this spell" replies Stiles holding the piece of paper before he shows Jackson the piece of paper with the spell on it. They talk for a while until Kimon asks "what if we send Fenrir to wherever they are ?"

"how will we do that ?" Roy asks Kimon.

"we create a spell to send Fenrir to Harry" says Stiles before he does just that. Ten minutes later Stiles had made a new spell and he sends Fenrir and Roman who is riding Fenrir to whenever and wherever Harry and the others are.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

Harry, Jeremy, Isaac, Drake, Draco, Theo and Mike are with Udonna, Leanbow and Niella when the dark forces lead by Morticon attack them. They fight as the other mystic warriors join the fight. Harry, Jeremy, Isaac, Mike, Drake and Theo all transform into their prince forms before they join the fight. Suddenly a spell seal appears and the warriors get into a defensive position but the princes relax when Fenrir jumps through it with Roman on his back. Roman gets off Fenrir before he transforms into his prince form and joins the fight as Fenrir rips the hidiacs apart as Draco fights the hidiacs in his dragon form which shocks the mystic warriors, Udonna and Niella which makes Harry explain to them by saying "that is his creature form, we all have one" they nod before Harry, Isaac, Jeremy, Theo, Drake and Mike all change back to normal before they lose there glamours to reveal their creature forms and they fight the hidiacs and monsters. A little while later Leanbow heading through the gates that lead to the underworld before he tells Niella to seal the gates while he fights the darkness which Niella does before she loses her life-force when she seals the gates which lower down into the ground. Udonna collects the mystic warriors' wands and she goes to Harry and the others as Seamus, Nikolai and Piotr come back with worried faces and they tell Udonna that they were attacked and they were sorry that they lost the baby but they know that the baby is not dead.

Udonna is saddened by the news but she has hope that she will see her son again before Harry says "we need to be sent back to our timeline"

"i agree with that" says Isaac while looking at Udonna who nods before she asks "what did the spell say ?" Harry writes it down and Udonna casts a spell to send Harry and the others back to their timeline. They return to Hogwarts where they tell the others about where they were and what they did. Five days later Harry and the others are in the founder's room where Harry is telling the others that he plans to free Fenrir's brother. An hour later Harry, Isaac, Jeremy, Mike, Seamus, Theo, Fenrir, Nikolai and Draco all head to where Fenrir's brother is and after Harry speaks to Jor (Harry shortened his name) before he shrinks Jor and frees him. They head back to Hogwarts to find Elsa is in the founder's room, one look from Jor at Elsa and he slithers over to Elsa to talk to her.

* * *

 **Drake's POV**

A month later Drake, Roman, Mike, Isaac, Jeremy, Seamus, Klaus, Kol and Harry are in the sector in Roman's pod with Roman's family when a group of armed men forces their way inside Roman's pod which shocks Harry and his friends who are all grabbed by the men to be taken from the pod but Harry and the other teenagers including Roman and Drake all quickly spring to action and take out the men before Harry erases their memories, he also finds out that there was a tip on the fact that they were in the pod. Harry tells the others what he learnt before he says "we have to find out who told the guards about the fact that we were here"

"can't you find out from them ?" Drake asks Harry.

"no, these guys were given orders, we need to find the person in charge" replies Harry with a grin that meant trouble for whoever was in charge. They exit Roman's pod and they use their telepathy to find the person who told the person in charge about Harry and his friends being in the sector. They head to the main office and they erase the memories of the fact that they were in the sector before giving the person memories telling him to never forcibly search Roman's family's pod or Drake's pod ever again. The group head back to Roman's pod but on the way there something suddenly happens, Mike, Isaac, Seamus, Roman and Jeremy all suddenly transform into animals. Jeremy is a red fox with gold eyes with gold streaks in his fur, Mike is a black rabbit with violet eyes and violet streaks in his fur, Roman is an eagle with scarlet eyes and some of his feathers are scarlet, Isaac is a white dove with yellow eyes and some of his feathers are yellow and Seamus is a Cerberus with orange eyes with orange streaks in his black fur which completely shocks Roman's parents as well as Klaus and Kol. They all head to Roman's pod before the teenagers who transformed turn back and Mike says after a minute of silence "i'm a fucking rabbit"

"well, they do fuck a lot" says Kol with a grin before he hugs Mike who starts laughing which makes everyone else laugh before Nox says "Harry and Isaac were right about Jeremy turning into a fox"

"should we be talking about this openly ?" asks Maia.

"don't worry, no one can hear us" says Drake with a sly grin before he asks Harry "who do you think told the guards that you guys were here ?"

"truthfully, Teri, she hates us especially Isaac" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Maia.

"why what ?" Harry asks Maia.

"why does Teri hate Isaac ?"

and why would she tell the guards that you are all here ?" asks Nox.

"to answer the first question, Isaac and Roman are dating and she wants to date Roman herself and to answer the second question, she wants us as far away from Roman, Drake and you all" replies Harry.

"she wants Roman for herself" says Jeremy.

"well, she can't have him, he is mine" says Isaac before he says "even if i have to destroy her myself, she will not threaten my union with my mate" with a growl. Klaus smiles before he asks "what do you plan to do ?"

"nothing yet, we have to catch her ourselves but i know for a fact that she doesn't trust humans and will probably tell her mother about us" says Mike.

"if her mother tries to kill us, she will be in for a massive shock especially since we aren't completely human" Harry tells the others before Isaac says "if any one of us is going to kill Terri, it will be me"

"agreed, i will kill her mother but only if they become threats to us" Harry says ordering the last bit to all the crystal holders in the room who all nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

A week later Harry, Isaac, Mike, Jeremy, Seamus, Drake, Roman, Kimon, Greg, Justin and Michael are all walking down Wisteria Lane when they see a moving truck and they also see Mary-Alice, Bree, Susan and Lynette walking towards the house that has the moving truck in front of it which starts to drive away. They walk towards the house before they enter the house, when they enter the house they see a Latino woman in a bra and panties while wearing an open shirt and they hear the ladies introduce themselves before the woman introduces herself before she sees the boys and says "hey, how long have you been there ?" in a nervous way

"a minute" replies Harry not a all interested in the Latino woman which she realises and she relaxes before the boys introduce themselves before a man comes out in nothing but a shirt saying "hey babe, we haven't tried it in the kitchen yet" making the boys all stare at him until one of the ladies wacks Harry's shoulder and they all stop looking and gabby says "honey, uh, i think it's time to unpack the pants"

"right" says her husband before he turns to the ladies and the boys and says "it's nice to meet you all" before he walks away.

"let me guess, newly weds ?" asks Mary-Alice.

"four months" replies Gabby before she says "and I've been dressed like this for two of them" before laughing a bit. Harry says to her "you chose a good house to live in and a great street to live on and you look very beautiful by the way"

"thank you, you are a very handsome boy, if i wasn't married and a little younger i would totally date you" says Gabby. Harry laughs before he says "it would happen, i'm gay and i have a boyfriend"

"who's your boyfriend ?" Gabby asks Harry.

"i am" replies Drake while grabbing onto Harry in a possessive way making Harry gasp a bit before he relaxes against Drake's chest. Gabby 'awws' at the scene before the ladies all talk to each other and the boys all leave the house to hang out with Andrew. Two weeks later Harry is sitting in the founder's room alone thinking about the week before when Harry, Isaac, Jeremy, Seamus, Nikolai, Draco, Theo, Mike and Drake had discovered a new power, the power of resurrection and it got Harry thinking, they spent the next week practising their new power so that they can raise someone from the dead, someone whose body has been preserved for at least one thousand years. After they practise their new power for the week they head to Mystic Falls and head to the crypt where the person that is going to be resurrected is going to be but when they arrive at the crypt they see an older woman standing in front of the crypt facing them and Jeremy steps forward and says "hey Mrs Bennett"

"hello Jeremy, i know why you are here" she replies making the boys stiffen before Isaac asks "how ?"

"the spirits told me and i am here to help you in your little task" Mrs Bennett tells them before they continue to enter the crypt and they see the coffin that the boy is in and they open it. Inside the coffin is the perfectly preserved Henrik Mikaelson. The nine boys surround the coffin before they link together by touching the boy next to their shoulders while holding out their spare hands and they use their new power and after about five minutes the boy gasps and he sits up before he asks "where am i ? who are you ?"

"you don't recognise me, i have changed a bit since we knew each other" Harry says to Henrik before he says "it has been a thousand years, your siblings will be very glad to see you again" Harry then explains about the last thousand years.

"a thousand years, my mother cursed them to become vampires" says Henrik before he turns to Sheila Bennett and asks "who are you ?"

"i am Sheila Bennett" she replies.

"the descendent of Ayana" says Harry which shocks Henrik. They give Henrik some modern clothes before they tell him everything about the time that they are in. They all head back to Hogwarts with Sheila who wanted to see the school that Harry attended, an hour later Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah arrive at Hogwarts and when they see Henrik they stop and stare at him before Rebekah rushes over and hugs him and asks "how ?"

"Harry and his friends raised me from the dead" replies Henrik. Lucky for them they were in the founders room. Niklaus slowly walks over before he drops to his knees and says "i am soo sorry, i shouldn't have taken you to see the wolves, please forgive me"

"nothing is to be forgiven, i would have gone even if you hadn't taken me, i'm just glad that you had your three husbands with you" Henrik says to Niklaus who hugs Henrik before his other brothers hug him.

* * *

 **Henrik's POV**

After all of the hugging they all sit down to talk but before they start talking an Emerald crystal appears and drops to the floor before anyone can say anything Henrik grabs the crystal and picks it up. When he picks it up the power from the crystal enters his body before changing his looks, he has emerald streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of emerald in his eyes and he hears a message before he looks at Harry who smiles and says "you are just like us, a crystal warrior" before he and his friends tell Henrik about power crystals. After they chat they leave the founder's room and they head to the forbidden forest to practise their powers and to show Henrik what they can do. Harry and Roman show off their power over fire. Drake shows off his power over ice. Draco and Michael show off their power over earth. Theo and Kimon show off their power over water. Seamus shows off his power over lightning. Mike and Justin show off their power over darkness. Ron and Nikolai show off their power over air. Jackson, Jeremy and Roy show off their power over quintessence. Isaac and Greg show off their power over light. Henrik stands there shocked at the elemental powers before his hands light up which shocks him before he throws the light at a tree, destroying it, and Isaac smiles and says "power over light, just like me and Greg"

"amazing" says Henrik still looking shocked and so do his siblings before Harry says "i think we should try something, we battle using our elemental powers to strengthen them and it will be good training just in case we need it"

"that's true, we may end up needing the elemental battle training" says Greg before he creates a ball of light in his hand and fires it at Draco who blocks it by raising a huge boulder in the way of the attack before he uses the same boulder to attack Greg. Greg jumps out of the way of the boulder before he attacks Jeremy and the fight between all of them continues until they attract the attention of the teachers of Hogwarts who all enter the forest to investigate making the crystal warriors, their friends and the Mikaelsons all hide. Later that night the boys, Julie, Dawn, Pansy, Stiles, Danny, Lydia, the omega twins, Daphne and Hermione all head to UC Sunnydale and they walk to one of the frat houses who are having a party and they enter the party. The boys all go to different places in the house. Harry, Isaac, Jeremy, Mike, Henrik, Seamus and Kimon all went to dance in the middle of the room. Drake and Roman went to join them as Stiles, Jackson and Roy danced together by the stairs. Greg, Draco, Theo, Ron, Michael, Nikolai, Piotr, Justin, Julie, Dawn, Pansy, Hermione, The Omega twins, Lydia, Danny and Daphne are all standing around and drinking water. Twenty minutes after they had arrived at the party one of the guys at the party walks over to Harry and says "hey baby, wanna dance with a real man ?" in a drunk slurring kind of way but before Harry replies a young blonde woman with a red headed woman and two young men walk over to them and the blonde woman looks at the drunk guy and asks "you do know that he is only thirteen ? don't you ?" the two men that is with the blonde woman look at Harry with shock before she continues and says "they are all thirteen" the drunk guy looks shocked before Harry says "it's fine Buffy, i was going to send him on his way, since i have a boyfriend"

"aren't you a bit young to be at a frat party ?" asks one of the men.

"yea but we wanted to go to a party" replies Isaac before Dawn walks over with Greg, Draco, Theo, Ron, Michael, Nikolai, Piotr, Justin, Julie, Pansy, Hermione, The Omega twins, Lydia, Danny and Daphne and she asks "is there a problem here ?" The blonde woman who's name was Buffy turned around and Dawn's face paled and Buffy asks Dawn "what the hell are you doing here ?"

"i'm hanging with my friends" replies Dawn while the red haired girl looked from her phone and at the teenagers before she says to Buffy "they are on their way"

"who are on their way ?" asks Michael and about five minutes later his question was answered as Niklaus, Derek, Finn, Elijah, Kol, some women that look like Derek, a blonde woman and an older woman with red hair al walk over to them and Harry looks scared before they all are lead out of the frat house with Buffy and the red haired woman towards Buffy's dorm and once they get there Harry gulps before the blonde woman asks him "why were you at that party ?" as the other teenagers are looking scared and Harry answers "we just wanted to go to a party, plus we knew that we would be safe since we can't be drugged or anything"

"and what if that guy had tried to grab you ?" Buffy asks Harry before Niklaus, the two women who look like Derek and Derek who growl before Derek asks "what guy ?" with a growl and Buffy tells him that a guy hit on Harry before Derek asks "what did the guy say ?"

"he said 'hey baby, wanna dance with a real man ?'" replies Harry and Derek growls loudly which makes Henrik jump a bit which Harry notices and grabs his shoulder to calm him down as does Jeremy and Isaac while Derek paces in the room muttering on about how he was going to kill the drunk bastard who hit on Harry. An hour later they are back at Hogwarts in front of professor McGonagall who is looking at the teenagers with a stern look before she gave them all a detention with Filch.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.**


End file.
